Attack on Titan Truth or Dare 2014!
by XxAri-sanxX
Summary: WELCOME TO THE FIRST EVER 2014 SHINGEKI NO KYOJIN TRUTH OR DARE FANFIC! THIS IS FOR YOU MANY FANGIRLS AND FANBOYS OUT THERE! It will include CRAZINESS,ROMANCE,HUMOR,ACTION AND YAOINESS! Rated M! ENJOY!
1. ATTACK ON TITAN TRUTH OR DARE 2014!

**INTRO!**

**Host: Ariri! (Me!)**

**Age: 12 (Im young bitches! And I ain't no fucking weaboo bitch!)**

**Eye color: Dark brown (Dem' beautiful eyes!)**

**Height: 5ft motherfucker**

**Hair: Wavy/Curly or straight at times!**

**Hair color: Black**

**Appear: White crop top,red skinny jeans,white sneakers, and a Scouting Legion cape. **

**Skin color: Tan**

**Country: Mexican **

**Likes: MANY THINGS!**

**Dislikes: Levi at times (when he orders to clean) ,strict people and jumpscares!**

**AT THE TRUTH OR DARE MANSION...**

Ariri: WELCOME MOTHERFUCKERS TO MY AWESOME ATTACK ON TITAN ToD! So let me first get Eren and the gang! *snaps fingers and the crew appears*

Eren: Where in the hell are we?

Mikasa: *looks around* ...*grabs Eren* I must protect Eren's butthole from any lemony dares!

Ariri: Sup' bitches! Are ya'll ready to play...OR NAH!?

Levi: This place is a mess, don't you look after yourself brat?

Ariri:...BITCH PLEASE! I barely visit this mansion!

Levi: You better not snap back or you'll get killed.

Nagisa: WOAH CALM BOTH OF YO TITS DOWN! We need to read the dayum rules!

Armin: Can I read them?

Jean: Or let me read!

Eren and Ariri: SHUT DA FUCK UP HORSEFACE!

Jean:...I hate you both.

Sasha: *eating bread* Will there be a buffet!?

Ariri: *snaps fingers and a buffet appears* All you can eat my child! NOW EAT THAT DELICIOUS SHIT! :D

Sasha: *runs towards the buffet* MY FOOD BITCHEEEES!

Armin: This has got crazier in just 1minute.

Eren: I agree...BUT WHY DID YOU CHOOSE US TO DO A TRUTH OR DARE GAME!?

Ariri: I DON'T KNOW MY BITCH...I DON'T KNOW,BUT DON'T WORRY! It's gonna be epic!

Hange: HURRY SO I CAN SEE SOME TITANS!

Erwin: Calm down Hange.

Ariri: OK NOW LETS GET ON WITH THE FUCKING ToD RULES!:

**-M rated Truths and Dares are allowed! (Yus even some lemony yaoi!)**

**-I allow any ships because that's how I do.**

**- I ALLOW OC'S BUT THE MINIMUM IS 5!**

**-EVERYONE can do a truth or dare!**

**-SONGS ARE ALLOWED!**

**- CROSSOVERS CAN BE GRANTED!**

Eren: BRING IT ON THEN!

Levi: Calm down Jaeger.

Ariri: ANYWAY SEND IN ToD'S! OR MIKASA WILL COME TO YOUR HOUSE WITH KNIVES AND LEMON JUICE!

**I DO NOT OWN ATTACK ON TITAN**

**NO MEAN COMMENTS!**


	2. TWERK YOUR ASS!

Ariri: YO MAH BITCHES WE HAVE REVIEWS! *throws skittles at Levi*

Levi: *death stare* Why did you throw littleass candies at me?

Ariri: TASTE THE RAINBOW MUTHAFUCKA! *flips off*

Levi: *walks away annoyed* You will die...

Eren: So what's the ToD's?

Ariri: ARMIN TELL EM'!

Jean: Wait...How can Armin gets to read the ToD's first and he's in our crew!?

Armin: Ariri promised me I would see the world! Even a place called "France!"

Ariri: NO...JUST DON'T DO IT ARMIN...

France: Hohohon~! *gets bitchslapped by Ariri*

Ariri: GO BACK TO YO OWN WORLD YO BISEXUAL HOEASS MUTHAFUCKA!

France: *walks away and sulks*

Connie: WTF just happened!?

Ariri: If you were me, you would understand!

Sasha: GIMME SOME DAMN SKITTLES PLEASE!

Jean: *passes the skittles to Sasha* Taste the rainbow.

Armin: OK! FIRST UP IS FROM A GUEST!

_**Guest**_

_**do one for eren x mikasa**_

Ariri: DAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYYYYYYUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUMMMM! That's short...but oh well! I GOT MAH OWN ToD'S!

Annie: Just go on with the ToD's.

Nagisa: *drives up in a cadillac* WHAT I MISS!?

Ariri: Eren and Mikasa must...KISS! IN FRONT OF LEVI'S GREYASS EYES!

Eren: *looks at Levi death staring at him*...

Mikasa: Come here Eren. *kisses Eren on the lips*

Eren: *blushface*

Levi: *grabs Hange's arm and tries to twist it*

Hange: WHAT THE HECK!? DON'T USE YOUR ANGER ON ME LEVI!

Levi: *lets go* I have a rage level right now four eyes...

Armin: NEXT!

_**dragonlykitty**_

**_Levi x eren_**

Ariri: *calls Hungary and Japan* YO WE NEED BOTH OF YOU TO COME FOR SOME YAOINESS! :D

Hungary and Japan: *comes in like a wrecking ball~~!* WE HAVE OUR YAOI CAM SET UP!

Ariri: Mikasa, you can stop!

Mikasa: *pulls away from Eren and grabs him* Is he gonna get laid!?

Hungary: Depends~!

Japan: Levi and Eren...must-

Ariri: FUCK EACH OTHER TO THE MAX!

Levi:...Im gonna teach you a lesson you brat. *grabs Eren from Mikasa*

Mikasa: EREN IS MINE! *grabs Eren away from Mikasa*

Ariri and Nagisa: *puts on shades...LIKE A BAUS* SHIT JUST GOT REAL UP IN THIS HOE!

Eren: Mikasa I'll be fine!

Mikasa: YOU CAN'T GO FUCK WITH A 5ft.3 SHORTASS MIDGET!

Everyone except Levi and Eren: BUUUUUUUUUUUUURRRRRRRRRRRN!

Levi: So your making fun of me because im 5ft.3? Well your a 5ft. a BITCH! (No offense Mikasa, I'm just doing this!)

Everyone except Ariri,Nagisa,Jean,Armin and Eren: BUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUURRRRRRRRRRRRRRN!

Mikasa: *anger level intenseifies*

Erwin: Hange! What does the scouter say about her power level!?

Hange: IT'S OVER 9000!

Nagisa: KEEP CALM BITCHES! Eren...GO FUCK YO MAN!

Levi: *drags away Eren*

Eren: H-Heichou?

Levi: *opens the dungeon door*

**LEMON ALERT!**

_Levi closed the door as he holded Eren in a bridalstyle way. "Go lay on the bed on your back,it's a order" Levi commanded to a frightened Eren. "Are you gonna hurt me?" Eren scaredly said as he laid on the bed. Without the brunette knowing,Levi jumped on top of him and tied both of his quickly questioned "W-why are you tying me!?" Levi replied "I'll punish you in a way of not hurting you." Eren blushed very darkly and was kissed by the black-haired captain. After a few seconds, Levi licked Eren's bottom lip to gain entrance in his mouth. Soon, they were making out in a passionate way. Levi took of his shirt and helped Eren take off his pants after their makeout session. "Suck" Levi ordered Eren while holding three fingers in front of the brunette. Eren sucked Levi's fingers with most of the saliva he has. After a few minutes, Levi pushed in one finger in Eren's entrance,then the second one. When the third one was in, Eren was trying to hold back the tears from the pain. Levi soon pulled out his fingers, and took out his manhood. "Im going to go in, don't cry Eren" Levi said as he kissed the tears from the corners of Eren's eyes. "Just cry for me" Levi stated. "H-Heichou" Eren said softly. Levi soon entered his member into Eren's entrance. Levi began to thrust slowly then speeded up. " HEICHOU! Ahh! AH!" Eren cried out. Levi panted as he thrusted more faster and faster. Then Levi said "Im coming!" and Eren cried "Me to-AHH!" Both cummed at the same time and Levi rested on Eren. "I love you Jaeger" he said as he hugged Eren."I love you too Levi" Eren replied as he passionately hugged Levi. Then they took a rest._

Everyone: *NOSEBLEED*

Ariri: OK IT'S MY TURN FOR MAH ToD's!

_**Truth's:**_

**_Armin: What do you think of Hetalia!?_**

**_Everyone: What do you think of Free! Iwotabi swim club!? _**

**_Dares:_**

**_Jean: Visit MY LITTLE PONY! MUAHAHAHA!_**

**_AoT gang: Twerk yo ass!_**

Ariri: ARMIN MAH BOI! What do you think of Hetalia!?

Armin: IT'S CRAZY! But I want to see the rest of the world!

Petra: You kind of look like Switzerland though.

Nagisa: OH GOD! ARMIN YOU HAVE A MOTHERFUCKING TWIN!

Jean: HE DOES!?

Ariri: LOOKIN' ASS!

Jean: Fuck you...

Marco: Calm down Jean!

Ariri: OI EVERYONE! WHAT DA FUQ DO YOU THINK OF FREE!?

AoT crew: Gay, homosexual swimmers.

Nagisa: DON'T JUDGE ABOUT MY PIMP GANG! IM THE ACTUAL LEADER OF OUR GANGSTA CREW! *Insert a BADASS pose here*

Rei: Nagisa calm down.

Nagisa: *points to Rei* YOU SEE DAT GUY!? HE MAH BITCH!

Ariri: KILL'EM! Ok Jean! GO VISIT MLP!

Jean: Hell no! Im not gonna go to a little girl's world!

Ariri: Bitch! In the modern days there's a thing called "Bronies"! NOW DON'T YOU SASS ME BITCH! GO! *pushes Jean into the MLP world*

**IN THE MLP WORLD...**

Pinkie Pie: HELLO MISTER! IM PINKIE PIE! AND WERE GONNA HAVE A PARTY HAHA! *throws confetti on Jean*

Jean: DEAR GOD HALP ME! *runs away into the sunset*

**BACK WITH THE GANG...**

Nagisa: EVERYBODY HAS TO TWERK!

Miley: AND WE CAN'T STAP~! *gets Sharkiesha kicked by Ariri*

Ariri: NAH BITCH NAH! Anywaaaaay! YO LEVI AND EREN!

Levi and Eren: *walks towards the gang with ruffled hair* What?

Mikasa: *glares at Levi* Im gonna go Jeff the killer on your ass...

Ariri: BOTH OF YOU BITCHES MUST TWERK WITH THE GANG!

Connie: What about Jean!?

Jean: *comes back running* I FUCKING HATE PONIES!

Eren and Ariri: That means you hate your own race!

Everyone except Jean: BUUUUUUUUURRRRN!

Jean:...DO WE HAVE A DARE BITCH!?

Ariri: YES YOU DO MUTHAFUCKA! TWERK WITH EVERYONE!

Jean: I hate you!

Ariri: ME TOO BITCH! Ok everyone stand up and twerk! *plays "Gas Pedal"* IF YOU DON'T I'LL GET MY BIGASS GUN! *loads a AK-47*

AoT crew: 0_0...*twerks at their best ability*

Nagisa: *videotaping* This is going on motherfucking Tumblr!

Ariri: SHAKE IT LIKE A REDNOSE~!

AoT crew: ...

**AFTER 3 MINUTES OF TWERKING...**

Ariri: YOU CAN STOP NOW!

AoT crew: *passes out from twerking too hard*

Nagisa: TUNE IN FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER MAH BOI!

Ariri: AND GIVE ME A GOOD AMOUNT OF ToD'S PLEASE!

**I DO NOT OWN SHINGEKI NO KYOJIN (ATTACK ON TITAN)!**

**SEND IN TRUTH OR DARES!**

**NO MEAN COMMENTS!**

**-ARIRI OUT! *peace sign***


	3. A NEW CO-HOST BASTARDS!

**A.N **

**For the guest who requested the Eremika lemon, I'll do that in the next chapter because I need to work on hetero lemons...ANYWAY ENJOY THIS GOOD AND FUCKING FUNNY CHAPTER!**

* * *

Ariri: *reads ToD's* HOLY SHIT! Bitches wake up!

Jean: GO TO SLEEP BITCH! It's 5 in the morning!

Jeff: *comes bursting in like the kool-aid guy* DA FUQ DID YOU JUST SAY!? *sharpens knives like a baus*

Jean:...It was Eren!

Eren: HELL NAH!

Nagisa: #SWAG

Ariri: And we have a new host!

Levi: I hope she acts more mature than you...shitty brat.

Ariri: BITCHASS HOE PLEASE! I am mature at serious times! It's just im always turnt' up!

Eren: *yawns* Can we just see her?

Ariri: *grabs mic* BITCHES,HOES,MUTHAFUCKAS,CLEAN FREAK, AND NAGISA!...Meet...HETALIA-SAN!

Hetalia-san: *magically appears * HELLO EVERYONE! And hi Ariri!

Ariri: Yo! *fist bumps Hetalia-san*

_**Co-Host: Hetalia-san**_

_**Skin:Tan**_

_**Hair:brown**_

_**Wearing: white shirt with black leather jacket with red jeans and black converse! ALSO HALF NEKO BITCHES**_

Ariri: SWAG!

Hetalia-san: AGREED!

Hanji: YOU'RE HALF NEKO!?

Erwin: Dear God,Hanji no...

Levi: The crazy bitch is doing it again...

Hetalia-san: Not now please! OK BITCHES NOW FOR MY ToD'S!

Ariri: EVERYBODY LISTEN UP!

_**ImAHetaliaFangirl**_

_**DARES: EVERYONE PLAY SEVEN MINS IN HEAVEN!**_

_**TRUTHS: LEVI DO U LOVE EREN!? BETTER ANSWER OR I WILL SEND RUSSIA ON U!**_

Hungary: YAOI FTW!

Ariri & Hetalia-san: Fuck yeah! *both flip off at everyone*

Mikasa:...**I WILL FUCKING KILL LEVI...**

Armin: Keep calm-

Sasha: AND EAT MOTHERFUCKING POTATOES! *throws potatoes at Connie*

Connie: SASHA NO!

Ariri: Ravioli do you love Eren...

Hetalia-san: ANSWER OR FACE RUSSIA!

Ariri: WITH THAT KILLA-ASS PIPE!

Russia: *appears with a pipe* ^J^

Levi: Fine.

Hetalia-san: I NEED TO RECORD THIS WITH MAH NEW CAMERA! *starts recording*

Ariri: WITH MEGA-PIXEL HOES!

Levi: *slightly blushes and stands in front of Eren*...brat...I FUCKING love you and I don't care what your FUCKING sister says. *kisses Eren*

Eren: *kisses Levi like he's his bitch* I love you too Levi.

Ariri & Hetalia-san: *nosebleed* AMEN TO THAT!

Mikasa: *pulls out a machete* ** SUPRISE MUTHAFUCKA!**

Eren: *pulls away blushing* MIKASA! JUST GET OVER THE COURTROOM INCIDENT! It was just a plan so I can live!

Mikasa: REALLY!?

Levi: Yes, so let me date Jaeger.

Mikasa: No...EREN HE HURTED YOU!

Eren: IT WAS PART OF A PLAN BUT ALL I WANT IS TO BE FREAKIN' HAPPY!

Ariri: Cause Im happy~!

Levi: It doesn't matter Mikasa...as long as he's happy.

Mikasa: W-why!?

Hetalia-san: It's called depression! BECAUSE ALL YOU PEOPLE DO IS EAT,FIGHT AND WATCH TITANS COMING IN LIKE MILEY CYRUS! That's why Eren wants love...and to avenge his mom.

Mikasa: *cries* Im sorry Eren...Levi,take care of him.

Ariri & Hetalia-san: PREACH!

Levi: Sure, I'll take care the brat. *hugs Eren*

Eren: *smiles at Mikasa* Thanks Mikasa.

Marco: *reads the next ToD* We have to play 7 min in heaven

Ariri: THE SEMES MUST DRAW A NAME FROM THIS BEANIE! *holds up a beanie*

**AFTER THE SEMES DREW...**

Jean: I got...M-MARCO!? *red like a fucking tomato*

Armin:...um *blushface* I got Annie.

Connie: S-Sasha!?

Levi: Eren.

Colossel Titan: *points to Hanji*

Ymir: I got Christa!

Mikasa: What about me?

Ariri: hmm...AFTER ANNIE IS WITH ARMIN YOU GO WITH HIM!

Mikasa: *nods*

Japan: Levi and Eren go first!

Hetalia-san: *pushes both of them in the closet* GETCHA SOME EREN!

**IN THE CLOSET...**

Eren: Sooo...

Levi: Lay down...NOW.

Eren: Yes heichou! *gets kissed by Levi*

Levi: Just relax you brat and let me love you. *slightly blushes*

Eren: Y-yes Levi. I'll let you. *blush*

**FROM OUTSIDE...**

Ariri: ARE THEY FUCKING OR NAH!?

Eren: *from the closet* Heichou! I-I...ah...AHH!

Levi: *from the closet* Hmph! ugh!..hah! IM COMING!

Hetalia-san and Ariri: *nosebleed*

**WITH ARMIN & ANNIE...**

Armin: A-Annie...I

Annie: It's ok, just kiss my cheek.

Armin: *kisses Annie's cheek*

**WITH THE BRONYASS BITCH AND MARCO POLO!**

Jean: Soooooo...Marco, can I kiss you?

Marco: sure Jean! *gets kissed*

**WITH YMIR AND CHRISTA! (To yuri fans!)**

Ymir: Does Sasha ever touch you Christa?

Christa: No Ymir!

Ymir: Well you're gonna get touched by me.

Christa: *bluushes red*

**WITH POTATO WOMAN AND GANGSTA LOOKIN' BITCH!**

Sasha: *eating potatoes* NOW WHAT!?

Connie: You wanna kiss?

Sasha: HERE PUT SOME POCKY IN YOUR MOUTH! AND I'LL KISS YOU! *puts a poky in Connie's mouth*

Connie: *mumbles and gets kissed*

**WITH THE CRAZY BITCH AND LA SWAGGER BAUS!**

Colossal Titan: *tickles Hanji with his finger*

Hanji: HAHAHA! I LOVE TITANS THAT PLAY AROUND!

** AFTER ANNIE...IT WAS MIKASA AND THE LOST SON OF HE-MA-HEYEAHYEAHYEAHYEAH~~~!**

Mikasa: Can I hug you Armin?

Armin: Sure M-Mikasa. *gets hugged*

**WITH THE BADASSES!**

Ariri: LET'S MOVE ON MOTHERFUCKERS!

Hetalia-san: Hmmm...Everyone is still playing...OH FUCK IT! LET'S WAIT ARIRI!

Ariri: Im gonna go watch some Spongebob shit!

**AFTER 7 MINUTES...**

Ariri: *sees the AoT crew all together* WE HAVE ANOTHER ToD!

Hetalia-san: *happily swifts her tail* I LOVE THIS ONE! So FUCKING much!

Ariri: I AGREE! AND JEAN THIS ONE IS FOR YOUR WHORSE-ASS SELF!

_**Guest**_

**_push Jean into the MLP But this time do the creepypasta world _**

**_P.S. The creepypasta is actually a game for bronies play and get scared It's Prussia awesome to watch bronies play and the best part is they can't quit till they finish the game (There's like 4 separate games and I think the titles called Luna's Nightmare or something) So think of it like this epic jump scares for Jean_**

**_P.P.S Pinkypie is actually the one who tortures everyone in the game MUAHAHAHAHAHA_**

Prussia: THE GAME IS AWESOME BUT NOT AWESOMER ZHAN ME!

Levi: Brat.

Jean: How are you awesome!?

Prussia: IM AWESOME!

Jean: DUDE YOU'RE NOT, DON'T LIE!

Prussia: MOTHERFUCKER IM AWESOME!

Ariri: *hits Prussia with a gun* SHUDAP BIOTCH!

Prussia: WTF!?

Ariri: *looks at Jean* BITCH GO TO LUNA'S NIGHTMARE! *pushes Jean into the creepypasta game*

Jean: *sees darkness* DO I RUN!?

Nagisa: Yes Jean...WERK DEM LEGZ!

Jean: *begins running* OH GOD,OH GOD!

Pinkiepie: *insert a fucking evil face right here*

Jean and Pewdiepie: AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH FUUUCK THIIIS SHIIIIIIIIIT! *both run like thugs*

Hetalia-san: *tries to pull out Jean and Pewds out of the game* GET DA FUQ OUT BEFORE...

Ariri: THE PINK BITCH RAPES YOU!

Jean: *escapes* Marco...hold me...

Marco: He's broken...

Ariri: NEXT HOE!

Erwin: Yes! Next is from a guest!

_**Guest**_

**_One dat haz mikasa x levi x eren_**

Levi:...*death stare*

Ariri: AWWW SHIT! A THREESOME!

Hetalia-san: A THREEEEESOOOOME...Oh shiet!

Mikasa: Group hug?

Eren: Sure that could work!

Levi: *hugs Eren from behind* Love you Jaeger.

Mikasa: *hugs Eren and puts his head at her chest* I love you Eren.

Eren: M-mikasa! I-m suffocating! Y-your t-titties! Are squeezing me!

Mikasa: *lets go* Sorry!

Hetalia-san: This is the last ToD's folks!

Nagisa: Dammit!

_**Guest**_

**_Mikasa x Armin_**

**_Because I can_**

Hetalia-san: ARMIN! Go kiss Mikasa or something!

Ariri: DO IT BITCHES...DO IT!

Armin: *blushes* M-Mikasa...

Mikasa: Don't be shy Armin. *bends over and kisses him*

Armin: /./

Ariri: WELL THAT'S ALL FOR TODAY BIOTCHES!

Hetalia-san: TUNE IN FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER!

Ariri: SEND IN ToD'S OR THIS GIRL WILL FUCKING SCRATCH YOU!

Hetalia-san: YUP I SURE WILL! SO DO IT YOU WEAK BASTARDS!

**SEND IN ToD'S!**

**I DO NOT OWN ATTACK ON TITAN (SHINGEKI NO KYOJIN)**

**NO MEAN COMMENTS**

**SEE YOU IN THE NEXT CHAPTER AND DON'T GET PREGNANT!**


	4. CHRISTMAS TIME!

Ariri: *sleeping*

Levi: WAKE UP BRAT! *kicks Ariri*

Ariri: DA FUQ!? KICK ME ONE MORE TIME...AND IM GONNA GO SHIZUO ON YO ASS!

Hetalia-san: Oh god Levi...you shouldn't have kicked her!

Levi: She deserved it.

Ariri: *throws Eren at Levi* TAKE DAT BIATCH!

Eren: *crashes into Levi* What the heck!? How can you throw me!?

Nagisa: She works out...LIKE A BAUS!

Hetalia-san: GUESS WHAT!? WE HAVE TWO NEW CO-HOSTS!

Ariri: No sexist but...ARE THEY BOYS OR NAH!?

Hetalia-san: Yes!

Jean: Finally were gonna have male co-hosts!

Ariri:...I KNOW YOU HATE ME...WHORSEFACE!

Jean: I DO NOT LOOK LIKE A HORSE!

Ariri & Eren: You be ridin' on Marco like "YEEE-HAAAWWW!"

Marco: What!? *blushes*

Hetalia-san: AND HE GALLOPS ON HIM!

Jean: FUCK YOU ARIRI!

Ariri: Whatever BITCH!

Hetalia-san: NOW EVERYBODY SIT YOUR ASSES DOWN! WE NEED TO INTRODUCE OUR CO-HOSTS!

Ariri: *loads a AK-47* DO IT YOU PINCHÉ HOTOS! (damn hoes)

AoT Crew: 0_0 *all sit down*

Hetalia-san: Ok, the first co-host is...CAMERON!

Sasha: *throws confetti*

Cameron: *magically appears* HEY GUYS!

**Skin:tan**

**Hair: very light brown(almost blonde)**

**Eyes: blue/green**

**Name:Cameron**

**Attitude: smart ass, but a freakin badass as well likes to make people happy and laugh, not gay, fanboys over mikasa but doesn't show it, I ALSO LOVE POTATOS so i would get along with sasha well.**

**Appearance: Cream colored chino's, low neck navy-blue t-shirt with hightop element shoes :3 (ps im a guy :3) **

**I dont have any dares at the moment i just want to be put in the ToD at some Point plz XD**

Sasha: OMAHGURSH YOU LIKE POTATOES!?

Connie: Not again Sasha!

Cameron: *eats a potato* Correct!

Sasha: YOU ARE OFFICIALLY MY NEW BEST FRIEND!

Cameron: *smiles and sees Mikasa*

Mikasa: Hi.

Cameron: *internally saying "its Mikasa!"* Hi im Cameron!

Mikasa: Nice to meet you.

Jean: WHO THE HELL IS THE OTHER GUY!?

Ariri: WAIT I MUST SAY HI TO CAMERON...HI!

Cameron: Hello and do you have any potatoes?

Ariri: *gives a shitload of motherfucking potatoes* OKAY! LETS MOVE ON!

Hetalia-san: DAYUM THATS A SHITLOAD OF POTATOES! Anyway please welcome our other new co-host...ERIRI JR!

Eriri jr: *magically appears* SUP BIOTCHES!

**Age: Also 12**

**Eye color: Also Dark brown (with those two colors it just makes your eyes look like one hugeass pupil) **

**Height: 4ft 9in ( You win this round )**

**Hair: Mostly messy**

**Hair color: Dark brown**

**Appearance: Attack on Titan T-shirt, Black shorts, Blue nike sneakers, Scouting Legion cape, and an red old western bandana **

**Skin color: brown**

**Country: Iowa**

**likes: almost everything**

**Dislikes: Bugs, Arachnids, Levi most the time, and horror films or games**

**Gender: Male bitch I may sound girly but I'm a guy**

Ariri: AWW YEAH WERE BOTH 12! ALSO BOTH OF YOU HAVE #SWEG!

Cameron & Eriri jr: *put on shades like a PIMP!*

Hetalia-san: SWAG! Anyway lets start!

Eriri jr: *glares at Jean* Im gonna torture yo ass "Jean."

Jean: MY NAME IS PRONOUNCED "Jon!"

Eriri jr: "Jean."

Jean: "Jon!"

Eriri jr: "Jean."

Jean: "Jon!"

Eriri jr: "Jean."

Jean: "Jon!"

Eriri jr: "Jon."

Jean: "Jean!"

Co Hosts, Nagisa and Eren: YO ASS JUST GOT LOONEY TOONED!

Jean:...Just read the ToD's!

Armin: This is from Eriri jr!

**_DO AN EREMIKA LEMON CAUSE I DON'T WANT NO GAY ASS EREN ON THE SET_**

Hetalia-san: Oohhhhhhh! EREN! YOU AND MIKASA MUST MATE!

Cameron: Like mammals in a zoo while listening to R&B!

Ariri: THAT'S A GOOD ONE!

Eren: *blushes* M-Mikasa...Do I really have to?

Mikasa: *man hugs Eren* You're my brother Eren.

Levi: DON'T TOUCH MAH BITCH! *gets hit by Eriri*

Eriri jr: NAW BITCH,NAW! GO DO IT MIKASA AND EREN!

Cameron,Hetalia-san and Ariri: DAYUM! You serious as fuck...#Badass!

Eren: *picks up Mikasa in a bridalstyle way*

Mikasa: *blushes*

**LEMON ALERT!**

_After leaving the crazyass gang in the living room...Eren carried Mikasa to the Master kicked the door open and layed Mikasa on the brunette then locked and closed the door,as he turned around to see his beautiful sister blushing."M-Mikasa, are you sure you wanna do this?" Eren asked. "Eren I love you...and maybe we can show how much we love each other." Eren blushed as he walked over to Mikasa and pinned her down to kiss a passionate kiss, they began to take off their clothing, with a shirtless Eren and Mikasa only wearing her bra and underwear."Mikasa...im gonna go in and I promise to pull out ok?" Eren said as he pulled out his manhood."Ok Eren" Mikasa replied then sticked his manhood into Mikasa's brunette started off slowly then after a while he speeded up. "EREN! Ahh...Ah...AHH!" Mikasa moaned as Eren grunted. "M-Mikasa...IM COMING!" Eren warned as he pulled out."It's ok Eren...I still love you and I'll always protect you."Mikasa said as she hugged her brother."I love you too Mikasa" Eren hugged back._

Everyone: *NOSEBLEED*

Levi: *death stare* **EXCUSE ME FOR A MINUTE...***grabs Jean*

Jean: DA FUQ!? *gets bitchslapped by Levi* OW! ARE YOU TRYING TO USE YOUR ANGER ON ME!?

Levi: **YES BITCH...***starts beating the SHEIT out of WHORSEFACE*

Hetalia-san & Cameron: SHIT JUST GOT REAL...

Ariri: LET'S MOVE ON BEFORE A SHITSTORM COMES IN!

Eriri jr: NEXT REVIEW!

**_fairyxlucyxdragon_**

_**A christmas one for Levi and Eren!**_

_**Oh and awesome job. I was laughing so hard, my neighbours knocked on my door to see if everything was fine (I'm serious) XD**_

Ariri: AWW! THANKS FOR SAYING MY ToD IS AWESOME!

Prussia: YOU CALLED!?

Eriri jr: GILBERT YOU'RE AWESOMER THAN DIS BIATCH! *points to a injured Jean*

Prussia: FUCK YEAH I AM!

Ariri:...ANYWAY LETS GET EREN!

Eren: *comes back like a sexyass German* Huh?

Levi: *grabs Eren* We need to do a Christmas special you shitty brat!

Eren: But it's summer!

Cameron: You get hugeass presents!

Everyone: TRUE DAT!

Hetalia-san: AND PLAY IN THE SNOW!

Everyone: YUS!

Eren: Ok!

Ariri: *magically makes the room Christmas themed* MERRY CHRISTMAS YOU LAZYASS MUTHAFUCKAS!

Finland: MERRY CHRISTMAS! *drops presents*

Levi: *catches a present and gives it to Eren* Here Eren, I don't need it.

Eren: You don't want your present?

Levi: No...because I have you Jaeger. *kisses Eren and picks him up*

Eren: Lev-

Levi: Im gonna fuck you better than that incest biatch!

Mikasa: DON'T TOUCH MY EREN! *grabs a machete*

Levi: *runs while carrying Eren* IM TAKING MAH BITCH NOW, OK? BAI!

Mikasa: *chases* COMEBACK HERE SHORTASS!

Hetalia-san: DAYUM!

Ariri: A LOVE TRIANGLE!

Sasha and Cameron: NOW FOR THE NEXT ToD'S! *eats potatoes*

Eriri jr: And it's from me!

Ariri: GO AHEAD AND READ IT MAH BOI!

**_I have another Dare to torture Jean ( all I'm gonna do are dares on Jean to release my anger ) Make Jean go to the World of amnesia ( Horror game pewds plays it ) also don't forget to bring pewds ( I've heard he has over 28,000,000 subscribers on youtube :0 ) _**

_**P.S. If you hurt Prussia even socially, or mentally google plex slendys will take one of your members every time you hurt him**_

_**P.S.S. Prussia don't worry these dumbasses don't know what they're talking about Your the awesomest person who exists and this dare's for you Prussia**_

_**DARE: Everyone who doesn't think that Prussia is the awesomest person ever must claim Prussia to be the awesomest person who exists and ever will exist**_

_**( Your Welcome Prussia )**_

_**;) *wink***_

Ariri: I DIDN'T SAY HE WASN'T AWESOME! IT WAS WHORSEFACE AND SHORTASS!

Eriri jr: You hitted him though!

Ariri: Prussia...I like you,but sometimes you can get on my nerves...

Prussia: Ok...SO HOW AWESOME AM I ARIRI!?

Ariri: DAYUM! You is so awesome that you're the only nation that owned a SHITLOAD of VITAL REGIONS!

Connie: Especially that Austrian guy.

Prussia: SUCK IT LOSERS! Ok EVERYONE HAS TO SAY IM AWESOME!

Everyone: YOU'RE AWESOME!

Eriri jr: FUCK YEAH!

Cameron: *reads the ToD's* Jean...you and Pewdiepie must go in...AMNESIA!

Jean: HELL NAW!

Ariri and Eriri jr: TOO LATE MUTHAFUCKA! *pushes Jean into Amnesia*

Pewdiepie: STEPHANO WHERE DO WE GO!?

Stephano: IDK Pewds!

Jean: *sees a bro and pees himself* AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Pewdiepie: COME ON JEAN! MR. CHAIR HELP US!

Mr. Chair: CHAIR MODE ACTIVATED.

Bro: IM GONNA RAPE YOU HOES!

Pewdiepie and Jean: FFFUUUUUUUUUUUUUCK THIIIIIIIIS SHIIIIIIIIIIT!

Jean: *magically appears in Slender forest* nonononononono *sees Slenderman*

Slenderman: **GIVE ME $20...**

Jean: MARCOOOOOOOO! *magically appears in angry birds*

Red bird: *flies towards Jean*

Jean: WTF!? *BOOOOOOOOOOOM HAHAHAHAHAHA!*

Marco: I think that's enough torturing!

Ariri and Eriri jr:...fine!

Jean: *magically comes back* MARCO HOLD MEEHHHH! *glomps Marco*

Marco: JEAN YOU'RE SQUISHING MEEEHHHH!

Hetalia-san: Can I read the last ToD!?

Ariri,Eriri jr and Cameron: YES MAH PIMP! YOU SURE CAN!

AoT crew: #PIMP GANG!

Hetalia-san: THE LAST ONE IS FROM A GUEST!

_**Guest**_

_**Everyone who would you kill out of armin and eren**_

Ariri: NOOOO! BOTH ARE MAH FAV!

Eren: *comes back* WAIT!? WHAT!?

Armin: But we both had a sad life!

Ariri: *looks at the AoT crew* BIOTCHES WHO WOULD YOU KILL OUT OF THESE TWO!?

Jean: Eren...because he has problems!

Eriri jr: *hoeslaps the shit outta Jean* HIS MOTHER GOT KILLED IN FRONT OF HIS EYES!

Cameron: That was a sad moment.

Hetalia-san: AGREED!

Mikasa: Armin...because we need to save humanity with Eren's titan powers.

Armin: It's ok Mikasa.

Sasha: Maybeeeeeee...Eren because he kind of scares me a little! But I like you Eren!

Eren: Im okay with it!

Connie: Same thing as Sasha.

Annie: Eren because I have more trust in Armin.

Ymir and Christa: Same with Sasha!

Reiner and Bertolt: Armin...because Eren could protect us

Hangi: Armin...BECAUSE EREN COULD SAVE US ALL!

Levi: Same thing as the crazy bitch (Hanji) and I love him.

Mikasa: I WILL GO MASKY ON YO ASS AT NIGHT!

Levi: WASUP THEN YOU INCEST MUTHAFUCKA!

Co-host: *eating popcorn while watching* SHIET JUST GOT REAL...AGAIN!

Erwin: Same as Hanji.

Ariri: *grabs out a AK-47* BOTH OF YOU BITCHASS HOES BETTER CALM YO TITS DOWN!

Levi and Mikasa: *glare at each other*

Nagisa: YO REINDEER! PUT THIS SHIT ON! *holds reindeer antlers and...A REDNOSE!*

Reiner: *sighs and puts it on *

Everyone: HE GOIN' SHAKE IT...LIKE A REDNOSE!

Nagisa: MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE BECAUSE DAT FAT BASTARD (Santa) DOESN'T MAKE IT A HAPPY CHRISTMAS! NAGISA MAKES IT A REAL CHRISTMAS!

**SEND IN ToD'S!**

**NO MEAN COMMENTS!**

**DON'T DO DRUGS KIDS!**


	5. SMOKE WEED EVERYDAY!

A.N

**Hey guys! I would like to thank ya'll for appreciating my BADASS ToD! You encourage me to write! (even I stay up all night to type all this crazyass ToD XD!) And I will still be writing this! (even in the school year!) All I want to say is...THANK YOU! AND I WILL KEEP WRITING THIS, NO MATTER WHAT! XD! AND IF YOU REVIEWED,FAVED OR FOLLOWED...YOU ARE OFFICIALY PART OF MY PIMP GANG! And Eriri jr...YOU IS COOLER THAN JEAN! **

* * *

Levi: WE GOT MORE REVIEWS YOU MOTHERFUCKING BRATS!

Ariri: *throws Hanji at him* BITCH! It's 1 at noon! I need sleep!

Jeff: GO TO SLEEP!

Ariri: EVEN MY MOTHERFUCKER JEFF AGREES!

Jean: Are you lazy?

Ariri: *pulls out her AK-47* WHATCHA SAY BIATCH!?

Hetalia-san: LOOK WHAT YOU DID JEAN!...Anyway were going to have ANOTHER ANIME co-host!

Eren: Who is it? AND IT BETTER NOT BE PICO!

Hetalia-san: It's not Pico!

Cameron: Not that show!...I was like...YYYOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Ariri: ME TOO! Anyway who is it!?

Eriri jr: It's...KRILLEN!

Krillen: *magically appears* Hey!

Ariri: KRIIIIILLLLLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEN! *glomps Krillen*

Krillen: Hey Ariri...you're hugging me...too tight!

Ariri: *lets go* Ok...BITCHES WE HAVE REVIEWS SO SIT YO ASSES DOWN!

AoT Crew: *sit down quickly*

Marco: Can I read the ToD's?

Cameron: Hell yeah!

_**Guest **_

_**Christa x Reiner**_

_**Also make everyone go on an acid trip :D**_

_**(This shit is hilarious! Keep it up!)**_

Ariri: CHRISTA AND REINDEER MUST...KISS IN FRONT OF YMIR AND BERTOLT!

Ymir: HELL NO!

Hetalia-san: WOAH! Calm down girl!

Ariri: DO IT CHRISTA!

Christa: *walks up to Reindeer and kisses him*

Reiner: *blushes*

Ymir: IMMA GO SUPERMAN ON YOUR ASS!

Ariri & Nagisa: _Crank dat Soulja Boi~! Yoouu crank dat Soulja Boi~!_

Christa: *stops kissing and blushes*

Ymir: *grabs Christa and pushes Reiner...NICKI MINAJ STYLE* IM TAKING MAH BITCH NOW!

Reiner: It was a dare!

Erwin: NEXT!

Cameron: *reads the next dare* WE NEED ACID!

Ariri: YO SNOOP DOGG!

SD: *drives up in a cadillac* What up?

Nagisa: We need LSD!

SD: I got that good shit right here! *pulls out a FUCKING SHITLOAD OF MOTHERFUCKING NEEDLES WITH LSD*

Eren: We're gonna do drugs!?

Eriri jr: HELLA YES!

Ariri: (P.S Weed can make us go crazier) Eren come here!

Eren: *walks over * What!?

Ariri: *hands LSD* Okay! EVERYONE ON A COUNT OF THREE...WE WILL PUT THIS GOOD SHIT IN OURSELVES!

Everyone: *nods*

Co-host: 1...2...3!

Everyone: *uses needle*

Krillen: I SEE DRAGONBALLLLLLSSSSSSS EVERYWHERE!

Jean: WAIT FOR ME RAINBOW DASH! MY LITTLE PONAY! MY LITTLE PONAY!

Eren: CAUSE YOU KNOW WHAT TO DO WITH DAT BIG FAT BUTT...WIGGLE WIGGLE WIGGLE! *twerks on Levi*

Levi: LEMME SEE YA WOPWOPWOPWOPWOP! COME ON PUT SOME 'Umph!' INTO IT!

Armin: And I said...HEYEAYEAYEAYEAYEAYEA! *dancing like a rednose*

Ariri: BOB MARLEY! YOU IS DA KING! *dancing to the nae nae* DO DA NAE NAE!

Hetalia-san: *does the nae nae with Ariri* NAENAENAENAENAENAE!

Cameron: SASHA I SEE POTATOLAND! AND I SEE MOTHERFUCKING MR. POTATO!

Sasha: *sees and eats him* YUM YUM YUM YUM YUM!

Ariri & Hetalia-san: DELICIOUSO!

Buzz & Woody: 0_0

Connie: OMAHGOSH EREN IS SO FUCKING COOL HOLY SHHHHIIIEEEET!

Christa: I LOOK LIKE ARMIN,BUT I HAVE TITTIES AND LONGER HAIR!

Ymir: *grabs Christa* HEY LIL' MOMMA LEMME WHISPER IN YO EAR!

Reiner: GAS PEDAL! GAS PEDAL GAS PEDAL GAS PEDAL!

Bertolt: *does the Caramelldansen*

Annie: *dresses up as Hatsune Miku* THE WORLD IS MINE BITCHES!

Mikasa: I FUCK YOU,YOU FUCK ME~!

Hanji: *dressed up as Bear Grylls* AND OVER HERE WE HAVE EREN TWERKING LIKE A BAUS ON RAVIOLI!

Erwin: *dressed up as Doitsu* IIIIIIITAAAALLLIIIIIIIIIIIAAAAAAAAAAA!

Eriri jr: SMOKE WEED EVERYDAY!

Co-Hosts: OPPA GANGNUM STYLE~!

Everyone: *passes out*

**AFTER AN HOUR LATER...**

Cameron: *wakes up* Guys...what did we do?

Eriri jr: I don't know...

Armin: Weeell...LET'S MOVE ONTO THE NEXT ToD's!

_**I feel bad for jean, but hey, WHATEVER!**_

_**(Sowwy jean :P)**_

_**Make Jean go through "cry of fear" with markiplier!**_

_**And eating contest! Sasha vs. Cameron**_

_**Food: POTATOES.**_

Eriri jr: WHORSEFACE GO WITH MARKIPLIER TO CRY OF FEAR!

Krillen: I gotta see this! *grabs popcorn*

Jean: *gets pushed into Cry of Fear by Ariri* NOOOOOOO!

Markiplier: Here! Grab this camera and take photos!

Jean: DA FUQ!? HOW CAN THIS SAVE M- *sees a bloody human in front of him*...I THINK I JIZZED MAH PANTS! *runs like Sonic* FFUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!

Hetalia-san: RUN BITCH RUN!

Jean: *comes back* WHY DO PEOPLE HATE MEHH!

Ariri: I don't hate you...it's just that you're fun to mess with!

Eriri jr: I HATE YOU JEAN FOR MANY REASONS!

Hetalia-san: I agree with Ariri!

Cameron: I GOT NO COMMENT!

Levi: CAN WE JUST MOVE ON!

Eren: Ok! *reads the next ToD* SASHA AND CAMERON NEED TO HAVE A POTATO EATING CONTEST!

Ariri: *hands both Sasha and Cameron over 9000 potatoes* ON A COUNT FRON MOTHERFUCKING 3...YOU CAN START EATING POTATOES! WHOEVER FINISHES FIRST WINS!

Cameron & Sasha: Okay!

Everyone: 3...2...1...GO!

Cameron & Sasha: *eating potatoes at light speed*

Everyone: DDDAAAAAAAAAYYYYYUUUUUUUUUUUM!

**AFTER A WHILE LATER...**

Cameron & Sasha: *finish their potatoes at the same dayum time* DONE!

Everyone: IT'S A TIE!

Cameron & Sasha: Dang it!

Ariri: NEXT BITCH!

Levi: Calm down brat!

_**CheshireKitKat**_

_**Haha! Interference by France! Go back to Spain and Prussia France! **_

_**Love the Hetalia Refrence...**_

_**By the way... So.. like...Levi is French...so..By according to his heritage...doesn't that technically make him a Pervert like France?...**_

Levi: No im not like Francis dammit!

France: Hohohon~! Do you show your French to your teenage lover? *gets WWE Rawed by Ariri*

Ariri: ENGLAND GET YOUR ENGLISHSELF HERE AND TAKE THIS BIATCH AWAY!

England: What the bloody hell Francis!? *drags France away* By now loves!

Ariri & Hetalia-san: BAI!

Krillen: Who dat?

Ariri & Hetalia-san: I-G-G-Y!

Levi: Next ToD please!

_**Elly **_

_**1) I'd like to have some smexy Jean x Armin or Armin x Jean (but 2nd only if they're older)**_

_**2) Connie confessing his undying love for Sasha and her big smile **_

_**3) Armin saying what he likes about Annie & Annie doing the same thing about him **_

_**4) Oh! And some stupid scene from some soapopera including pretty everyone from aot**_

_**Thanks & keep going!**_

Armin: ME AND J-JEAN!?

Hetalia-san: You mean whorseface?

Ariri: AWWW SHIET! JEAN GO FUCK ARMIN RIGHT IN THE HOLE!

Eriri jr: AND YOU BETTER NOT RAPE HIM!

Cameron: I personally have no comment! *eats a potato*

Jean: Ok *picks up Armin and carries him to la master bedroom*

**LEMON ALERT!**

_After carrying Armin into the master bedroom,Jean locked the door as he laid Armin on the bed.. "Jean is this a good idea?" Armin asked."Just lay back and relax Armin" Jean replied as he took off his soon was passionately kissing Armin,and leaving trails of kissing on the blonde's upper body. Whorseface unbuckled Armin's pants and took out his own member out. "Suck my three fingers" Jean whispered to Armin,making him blonde did what whorseface said and soon his lover's fingers were scissoring him. "Don't worry Armin,it will feel good" Jean said as he pulled out his fingers and entered his manhood into Armin's finding Armin's sweet spot,he thrusted at a medium speed then went more faster."Jean! I can't hold it anym-Ah!" Armin moaned as Jean grunted."Just a little more!" Jean said."AHH!" Armin moaned loudly as he and Jean released their seed. Jean soon stopped and laid beside a while...they both fell in deep sleep._

Everyone: *FUCKING NOSEBLEED*

Ariri: DAYUM DAT WAS HARDCORE! Anyway next!

Nagisa: *drives up in a cadillac: SUP BITCHES! BOOTY BOOTY BOOTY ROCKING EVERYWHERE!_  
_

Ariri: NAGISA MAH BOI! READ THE NEXT ToD!

Nagisa: *reads the next ToD* VIN DIESEL MUST CONFESS HIS LURVE TO POTATO GIRL!

Connie: *blushes* WHAT!?

Sasha: *eating a potato* Hm!?

Connie: Sasha...I think you're a crazy and funny girl...I kind of like you...A LOT LIKE A SHITLOAD OF POTATOES! *blushes red*

Sasha: COME HERE AND HUG ME BITCH! *hugs Connie*

Connie: *hugs back*

Hetalia-san: Awww! Ok so what's the next dayum ToD!? *wags tail in excitement*

Ariri: Aww! Armin needs to tell us what the fuck he likes about Annie...YO HE-MAN'S SON!

Armin: *comes back* Yeah!?

Eriri jr: WHAT DO YOU LIKE ABOUT ANNIE!?

Armin: *blushes* S-she is a beautiful and strong and her had a sad past and she's always protects me at times. *blushes*

Nagisa: HE BECOMING AN EPIC SHOTA LIKE ME!

Annie: What I like about Armin, is that he is a friendly and sensitive person.I try my hardest to protect him and he always tries to make me happy.

Ariri & Hetalia-san: THAT'S THE SWEETEST SHIT WE EVER HEARD!

Jean: CAN WE MOVE THE FUCK ON!?

Ariri: *bitchslaps Jean* YOU RUINED THE MOMENT BITCH!

Jean: DA FUQ!?

Eren: We have to do a soapopera...what's that!?

Cameron: It's a genre where everyone has a story line!

Ariri: Im sorry but...I don't really get soapoperas...*sadface*

Levi: NEXT BITCH!

Ariri: BITCH DAT'S MAH LINE!

_**CheshireKitKat**_

_**I like when I you involve Hetalia Characters...**_

_**Umm...Ok...**_

_**Dares and Truths. **_

_**LEMON ...Seme Eren...x Uke Levi ...**_

_**Prussia. Who do you is more of a neat freak?... Levi or your Brother Germany?... **_

_**Levi and Germany must settle this afterwards by having a clean off. **_

_**EVERYONE MUST Bitch Slap Jean...and by everyone. I mean everyone. So Jean, you must also Bitch Slap yourself. **_

_**Jean: Is to remain naked for as long as this story continues.**_

Krillen: HUNGARY AND JAPAN!

Hungary & Japan: *bursts through the wall* YAOI TIEM BIOTCHES!

Ariri & Hetalia-san: FUCK YEAH! WE NEED EREN TO BE THE SEME AND FUCK LEVI!

Eren: YAY! I GET TO BE THE SEME!

Levi: Fuck.

Eriri jr: DON'T DO IT YOU CLEAN FREAK!

Levi: It's a dare...

Eriri jr: SHUDAP BITCH!

Cameron: HURRY UP EREN BEFORE HE GET MADE LIKE VEGETA!

Krillen: TRUE THAT!

Eren: *quickly runs with Levi to la master bedroom*

**LEMON ALERT**

_Eren and Levi ran like bauses to the master bedroom and made it on time."I gotta top you Heichou" Eren reminded Levi as he grabbed both of his shoulders while blushing."Just hurry Eren before your sister comes with a machete"Levi said. Eren sweetly kissed Levi as it got intensified and... soon had his pants off and Eren with his shirt off. "Suck Levi" Eren said as he holded two fingers in front of Eren's fingers were coated in saliva,he entered his fingers into Levi's , Eren found his prostate and pulled his fingers out."Enter me brat" Levi said."Yes Levi" Eren brunette entered his manhood in Levi's hole and began thrusting then speeded up on his thrusting."Eren...uh..ah..Im COMING!" Levi moaned."Me too" Eren ,they cummed at the same stopped and rested on Levi."Im sorry that I had to do it with Mikasa"Eren brushed Eren's hair away from his face and said "I forgive you Eren"._

Everybody except Eriri jr: *MAJOR FUCKING NOSEBLEED*

Hungary & Japan: WE GOT ALL THAT RECORDED BITCHEEEEEESSSS!

Hetalia-san & Ariri: POST THAT GOOD SHIT ON MOTHERFUCKING TUMBLR!

Cameron: NEXT ONE IS FOR PRUSSIA!

Hungary: DID YOU SAY HIS UGLYASS NAME!?

AoT Crew: Dear God not now Hungary...

Prussia: *appears out of nowhere* SUCK MIEN FIVE METAS LOSAASS! *sees Hungary* DEAR GOD...

Hungary: *takes out her killa ass pan* DID YOU INVADE AUSTRIA!?

Eriri jr: NO HUNGARY,NO!

Hungary: I need to go see some hardcore RinHaru yaoi vids to calm myself...*walks to the theater room*

Cameron: Ok...da fuq just happened...ANYWAY ANSWER IT PRUSSIA!

Prussia: *reads ToD's* Germany...BECAUSE HE'S VERY STRICT AND ALWAYS YELLS AT ME TO CLEAN MY ROOM!

Levi: *comes back* Oh really? I clean Eren's room without telling him.

Eriri jr: *glares at Levi* BRING IN GERMANY!

Germany: What!?

Krillen & Nagisa: YOU MUST HAVE A CLEAN OFF WITH RAVIOLI!

Eren: *comes back* Oh God...

Germany: JA! I VILL DO IT! *grabs a broom*

Levi: You're messing with the wrong person...*grabs a broom*

Armin: Both of you must clean...ARIRI'S LITTLE BROTHER'S ROOM!

Germany & Levi: 0_0...oh shiet...

Ariri: DO IT CAUSE I DON'T WANT TO!

Krillen: ON A COUNT OF THREE...YOU MUST QUICKLY CLEAN!

AoT crew: 3...2...1...GO BITCHES GO!

Germany: *quickly picks up toys*

Levi: *brushes the dust away from the shelves*

Germany: *Organizes the bed*

Levi: *vacuums the carpet*

**5 MINUTES LATER...**

Germany & Levi: DONE!...DAMMIT!

Ariri: IT'S A DAYUM TIE MOTHAFUCKAS!

Prussia & Eren: 0_0

Ariri: *reads the next ToD's* MAH PIMP GANG AND THE AoT GANG...WE MUST BITCHSLAP DA SHIT OUTTA WHORSEFACE! *maniac laugh*

Hetalia-san: Her inner craziness has been unleashed!

Everyone: *gathers around Jean*

Ariri: HOLDUP WE NEED MAH LIL BRO ALSO!

Dylan: Ariri!

Ariri: HELP US BITCHSLAP THIS HOE MAH BOI!

Dylan: *walks up to whorseface*...Bitch! *bitchslaps Jean*

Everyone: *bitchslaps Jean*

Jean: *bitchslaps himself* OW...FUCK!

Eren: YOUR LITTLE BROTHER CUSSES!?

Ariri: HELLA YES! I teach him but the good news is that he doesn't use that at school!

Co-hosts: HE'S A THUG!

Dylan: *puts on shades and does a "Like a baus" pose*

Marco: *reads the next ToD* Jean has to be naked!

Eriri jr: HA!

Cameron: *eating potatoes*

Hetalia-san: POOR JEAN! *laughs*

Ariri: STRIP ALL THAT RATCHEASS CLOTHES OFF!

Jean: *takes off all his clothes and blushes* I HATE THIS!

Cameron: YOU MAH BOI...IS OFFICIALLY A REAL WHORSE!

Everyone: *laughs*

Jean: *glares*

Krillen & Nagisa: NEXT!

_**XxItWasntMexX**_

_**Dayyyyyum... Im a co host yaaay XD this story is great. I got a ToD this time round.**_

_**ToD: Have a giant host/co host orgy XD dont forget the potatoes though**_

Ariri: WAIT!...I don't really know what orgy is...I looked it up and said it's a "sex party" but im not sure what it really means...Sorry Cameron...

Cameron: It's ok!

Levi: NEXT! IT'S THE FINAL ONE!

_**Eriri jr**_

_**You know what make me and Eren fight I think I might be able to defeat his titan because I can also teleport being part slendy so I would probably only need the hilt and the blade so okay I want to test his strength**_

_**P.S. Eren it's nothing personal I don't hate you in fact I wanna be great friends someday actually your also my favorite alongside Armin and Mikasa so yeah I just want to see how strong you are compared to me that's all **_

_**P.S.S. Mikasa don't kill me for this I just want to see who's stronger and don't worry if I cut of any I'll just heal them for him.**_

_**You know after the battle with Eren make me do a hand to hand combat against her I am most definetly gonna with against her.**_

_**P.S. Make me fight Levi afterwards I think I might be able to win against him as well **_

_**( Your goin down Levi )**_

_**P.S.S. After that battle make it an everyone against me battle I doubt I'm gonna lose.**_

_**Because I have teleportation bitches :0**_

Ariri: 0_0...DAYUM SON!

Eriri jr: I know...OK EREN ME VS YOU!

Eren: OK! *grabs sword and charges after Eriri jr*

Eriri jr: *teleports behind Eren and punches him down* BAM!

Eren: OW! Ok you win! *brofists Eriri jr*

Eriri jr: GOOD FIGHT EREN! NOW FOR MIKASA!

Mikasa: *fighting position* DON'T HURT EREN! *charges*

Eriri jr: *teleports and does the "Annie kick" to Mikasa"* Sorry Mikasa!

Mikasa: Owww! Sure...

Everyone: *GRABS POPCORN AND FUCKING 3D GLASSES!* HOLY SHEIT! HE'S GONNA FIGHT LEVI!

Levi: *A wild Levi appears*...Don't hurt my brat you fucker...

Eriri jr: Bring it on bitch...*teleports*

Levi: Don't be a coward...

Eriri jr: *appears and punches Levi*

Levi: *GETS PUNCHED AND SENDING HIM 15 METERS AWAY,MAKING HIM CRASH INTO THE WALL AND LEAVES A HOLE TWICE HIS SIZE* YOU BRAAT! *stands up and glares*

Eriri jr: YOU WANNA GO AGAIN!? *gets held back by Nagisa*

Nagisa: YO MAN DON'T KILL HIM!

Eriri jr: WELL I WIN!

Levi:...Let's see about that..

Ariri: DAAAAAAAAYYUUUUUUUUUUM!...I have a strong ability...IT'S AUTHOR POWERS MUUUUUTTHAAAAAAFUUUUUUUUCKAAASSS!

Eriri jr: Did you know that im you and Eren mixed up together?

Cameron,Hetalia-san,Nagisa and Krillen: REALLY!?

Ariri: DAYUM! Anyway...SEND IN ToD'S OK!

Levi: Do it...IT'S AN ORDER...

* * *

**A.N**

**SUP' GUYS! I SKIPPED A FEW LEMONS BECAUSE...IT TAKES ME A WHILE TO MAKE THEM! SOOOO...I WILL PUT 1-2 LEMONS IN EACH CHAPTER! ALSO TELL ME THE DEFINITION OF WHATEVER COMPLICATED WORD YOU USE IN YOUR ToD PLEASE! **

**ALSO IF YOU GUESS THE FOLLOWING REFERENCES FROM EARLIER...YOU GET A COOKIE AND YOU GET TO GIVE ME IDEAS ON MY ToD (even help me write it if you want to) ! AND REQUEST A CROSSOVER! **

**I DO NOT OWN ATTACK ON TITAN**

**SEND IN ToD'S**

**NO MEAN COMMENTS**

**HAVE A PRUSSIA AWESOME DAY!**


	6. Special Ch: School guide (Ariri edition)

**SUP' GUUUUUUYSSSS! THIS IS A BACK TO SCHOOL GUIDE...THE ARIRI EDITION! I decided to make one because EVERYONE needs to survive in school! And yes the AoT crew is sleeping and the co-hosts as well! But im doing this secretly!**

**1. Looks**

**YOU CAN LOOK GOOD IN ANY TYPE OF SWAG! But don't dress messy...I experienced it and a girl TALKED SHIET ABOUT ME!...BUT I CHANGED MY LOOKS BECAUSE I LOOKED LIKE A HOBO IN MEXICO! So wear want you want because YOUR A BAUS ASS BITCH! I dress up normal and randoooooooooom! **

**2. Avoid snobs**

**I FAHKING HATE MOTHERFUCKING SNOBS! Lookin' like Sharpay with ALL DAT! Snobs get on mah fucking nerves! IF A SNOBBY GIRL TOUCHES ME, EVEN A SINGLE HAIR STRAND...IMMA GO SHARKIESHA ON DAT HOE! I just can't handle them...BECAUSE THEY DRESS LIKE A BARBIE DOLL AND SHIT! I dress like a hipster at times though...BUT I COULD BEAT A SNOBBYASS SLUT WITH MAH DAYUM HANDS! Just avoid them...cause they're retarded and a stupid DON'T GET ME STARTED ON BOYS WHO THINK THEY'RE ALL DAT!**

**3. Express**

**I AM A FUCKING EXTROVERT! I YELL AND DANCE IN THE GYM LIKE I SMOKED SOME DAYUM WEED! I used to be introverted though...but if you're a shy person...LET IT GOOO~! LET IT GOO~! You don't have to be crazy though...you just gotta be brave and make new friends!**

**4. Personality**

**I AM FREAKIN' CRAZY! But everyone is nice to me though...ANYWAY JUST STICK WITH A PERSONALITY THAT FITS YOU...BUT DO NOT BE A DAMN SNOB!**

**5. Dating**

**DON'T DO IT! Actually if you want to though...BUT DIS UGLYASS GUY STALKED AT ME AT SCHOOL AND I WAS GONNA GO GOKU ON HIS ASS!**

**6. Friends**

**Try to have friends by yo side! DON'T TRUST A PERSON THAT JUST MAKES A BIG DEAL OUT OF NOTHING! Because my friend (bitch) ALWAYS TREATS ME LIKE SHIT AND EVEN AFTER I CRIED FOR AN APOLOGY WHEN ME AND HER GOT INTO A FUCKED (friendship) UP FIGHT...SHE STILL TREATED ME LIKE SHIT! Im a sensitive person and I cry when I feel hurt...OR STRAIGHT UP MAD LIKE EREN! BUT DO NOT TRUST A PERSON DAT TREATS YOU LIKE SHIT! Just tell dat bitch that you don't care or reason with him/her.**

**7. Lunch**

**THE WORST PART OF MOTHERFUCKING SCHOOL IS...FINDING A SEAT FOR LUNCH! WORK YO LEGZ EARLY TO LUCH IF YOU DON'T WANNA FIND A DAYUM SEAT!**

**8. Teachers**

**They could be nice,strict...OR ACT LIKE A STUPID BITCH AND ALWAYS YELLS AT YOU FOR NO FUCKIN' REASON! And that's why my friend flipped at the teacher LIKE A BAUS in elementary...BUT NOW IT'S GONNA BE MAH SECOND YEAR AT FUCKING MIDDLE SCHOOL!**

**9. Gangs**

**There's the SNOBBYASS gang,the gangsta gang,the nerdy gang,the RANDOM GANG WHICH IM IN,the anime gang (Im also in),the spanish gang,AND MANY MORE! Just hang around people you trust or feel comfortable with!**

**10. Hallways**

**GO LIKE SOLID SNAKE TO YO CLASSES WITHOUT CRASHING OR FALLING THROUGH THE SHITLOAD OF WALKING PEOPLE!**

**DAT'S SOME OF THE THINGS YOU NEED TO KNOW AND THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE PUBLISHED HOPEFULLY TOMORROW! I hope I didn't wake the others...HA I THINK I DID!**

**Levi: *barges in* GO TO SLEEP!**

**Jeff: BITCH DAT'S MAH LINE!**

**Ariri: Good thing Jeff's my bodyguard! ANYWAY SEE YOU IN THE NEXT CHAPTER!**

**-Your crazy girl, Ariri**

**P.S I was bullied before, but not anymore...**


	7. LEVI'S TRIO VS EREN'S TRIO

**A.N**

**THIS CHAPTER WILL INCLUDE TWO AoT CHARACTERS THAT YOU MIGHT NOT KNOW...SO GO TO THE SHINGEKI NO KYOJIN WIKI AND LOOK UP...**

**Farlan Church**

**Isabel Mongolia**

**NOW READ MAH CHILD AND ENJOY!**

* * *

Ariri: LEVI GET YO BITCHASS SELF IN HERE!

Levi: What da fuq you want?

Ariri: Remember your thuglyfe!?

Levi: *puts on shades* Duh bitch.

Ariri: WELL I GOT YO PIMPS BACK!...FARLAN AND ISABEL!

Farlan: LEVI! Hey bro!

Isabel: BIG BROTHER!

Belarus: BITCH DAT'S MAH LINE!

Levi: *gets hugged by Farlan and Isabel*...Ariri how did you find them? *internally pleased*

Ariri: WEEEELLL...ME AND NAGISA WERE TRYING TO STEAL SOME WEED THEN WE BUMPED INTO THEM! YOUR WELCOME BIOTCH!

Eren: #Started from the Bottom

Hetalia-san: WE GOT NEW CHARACTERS JOINING! FUCK YEAH!

Cameron: WOOHOO MUTHAFUCKAS!

Eriri jr:...I HOPE THEY DON'T ACT LIKE CLEAN FREAK!

Ariri: FIRST! The ToD's...THEN DA LEMONS!

Mikasa: *protecting Eren* Read it...AND MAKE SURE MY EREN DOESN'T GET FUCKED!

**_Guest _**

**_Krillen plz help armin learn how to fly so he can see the ocean_**

Co-hosts: I BELIEVE I CAN FLY!

Krillen: Ok Armin! You gotta be calm and steady to fly like superman!

Armin: Ok!

Krillen: Hold onto my hand!

Armin: O-ok..

Krillen: *flies while holding onto Armin* BAM! DAT'S HOW YOU FLY!

Armin: YAY! IM THE NEW HE-MAN!

Connie: OHMAHGOSH ARMIN IS FLYING HOLY SHHIIEET!

Cameron: NEXT IS MY ToD'S!

Ariri: MARCO POLO READ IT!

Marco: Sure!

**_Damn guurl! get dem damn chapters goin and those dares a'flowin XD these chapters are hilarious so keep it up. Lol i thought you of everyone would know what an orgy is XD, it is exactually what that definition said it was... Everyone in the ToD room starts to 'fuck like animals in a zoo while listening to R'n'B music' (took your earlier quote). Its just like a normal lemon... Only its not just 2 or 3 people. Its everyone in the room, AoT characters and hosts/co hosts alike fking at the same time :D. Dont forget about my potato cape :D PLZ UPDATE SENPAI OHHHMURGUURSSH!_**

Ariri: BUT IM SO YOUNG! I AIN'T READY FOR FUCKIN'! *blush*

Everyone: *blushes*

Mikasa: *grabs Eren* I CALL MY SEXYASS GERMAN BROTHER!

Levi: *pushes Mikasa like a baus* BACK OFF BITCH! *grabs Eren*

Ariri: I CALL MY SASUKE BODY PILLOW!

Hetalia-san: CANADA BODY PILLOW!

AoT crew: WHO!?

Ariri: YALL'S LONG LOST DADDY THAT'S WHO!

Eriri jr:...

Cameron: *puts on a potato cape...LIKE A BAUS*

Armin: DO WE START FUCKING!?

Ariri: *puts on R&B music* YUP!

**AFTER FAHKING EACH OTHER LIKE A BADASSSES AND RAPING YAOINESS LATER...**

Mikasa: *gets held back by Armin* IM GONNA FREAKING KILL YOU SHORTASS MUTHAFUCKA!

Levi: IS DAT A THREAT OR PROMISE!? BITCH!

Eren: ARMIN HELP ME...

Armin: MIKASA AND LEVI...CALM THE FUCK DOWN!

Nagisa: #THUG

Mikasa & Levi: *suprised by Armin's thugness*

Eriri jr: NEXT BITCH!

Ariri: DAYUM MY CATCHPHRASE IS CATCHY!

_**Princess Asterezintia Rose**_

_**Hey, I was wondering if I could have an Erwin x Armin (WinMin) lemon. Cuz the Lord only knows how much Erwin wants to get in Armin's pants and how much Armin would love that.**_

_**P.S. keep this shot up because it is hilarious as FUCK!**_

_**P.P.S. Levi I love you and I'm secretly your female counter part. I would love to meet you in person.**_

_**P.P.P.S. Levi, I also want to fight you. Since we are the same person, but different genders I wanna see how easy it is for me to beat you little bitchy ass down town! You hear me you 5 foot 3 dick stain! Imma beat yo ass! Imma kick your teeth in and grin while I'm doing it. And if you try to even get your peeps to lay a hand on me, my husband Eren (there us another Eren) and Rin (female Eren) will kick there asses! It will be on like Diddy Kong Racing!**_

Ariri: WERE GONNA HOLD ONTO YO LEMON ROSE! SO NO WORRIES!

Eriri jr: *smacks Levi's head* YO BITCH! ROSE WANTS TO FIGHT YOU!

Levi: Sure...

Cameron: SHIT IS GONNA GET REAL...

Rose: *magically appears* BRING IT LEVI! IM READY!

Krillen and Nagisa: OK NOW WERE GONNA HAVE A CLEAN FIGHT! NO KICKING IN THE BALLS AND NO NIPPLE GRABBING!

Levi and Rose: 0_0

Nagisa: ALSO YOU CAN'T USE DAYUM GUNS OR WHATEVER THE FUCK YO HAVE AS A WEAPON!...BECAUSE BOTH OF YOU WILL BE FIGHTING LIKE YOU'RE IN THE HOOD OR A FUCKING WWE RAW ARENA!

Everyone: 3...2...1...FIGHT LIKE A BAUS ASS BITCH!

Rose: *dodges Levi's kick*

Levi: *charges after Rose*

Levi and Rose: HMPH! *Both Falcon punch eachother...WTF BOOOOOOOOOOOOOM HAHAHAHAHAHAA!*

Hetalia-san: IT'S A MOTHERFUCKING TIE!

Rose: *gets up* Good fight Levi!

Levi: *gets up* Same to you Rose.

Eren: *eats popcorn* THAT WAS EPIC!

Cameron: *eats potato* HELLA YEAH!

Ariri: NEXT BIATCH!

**_Ewen_**

_**Mikisa x krillin because it has never been done before.**_

_**18**_

_**Pss. Can you recap your Co hosts names I can't rember all their names **_

Ariri: CRACK SHIIIIIIP! OK KRILLEN GO KISS MIKASA LIKE A BAUS!

Krillen: *blushes* Can I kiss you Mikasa?

Mikasa: *blushes and kisses Krillen*

Ariri: IM STARTING TO SHIP THIS! ALSO HERE'S THE RECAP OF OUR CO-HOSTS!

-Hetalia-san

-Eriri jr

-Cameron

ANIME CO-HOSTS:

-Nagisa (from Free!)

-Krillen (DBZ)

Eren: OK NEXT!

Ariri: Naw Eren...say "NEXT BITCH" Because your a baus!

Eren: *puts on shades* NEXT BITCH!

_**AYE IT'S PIKACHU**_

_**Eren gets kidnapped and raped by levi / (It's not rape if he likes it, right?)**_

_**Also, everyone has to be nice to jean. *Hands Jean candy***_

_**Dare: Mikasa has to hurt Eren, either mentally or physically :)**_

_**Truth: *points at Levi* Is it true you were born a dwarf? *Runs away***_

_**(I also REALLY enjoy your shiet. YOU ROCK! :D)**_

Ariri and Hetalia-san: HUNGARY AND JAPAN WE GOT A YAOI RAPE DARE!

Hungary: I MUST RECORD THIS GOOD SHIT!

Japan: ME TOO!

Levi: *sneaks behind Eren and drags him away* Let's go brat! Im gonna get you out of here away from your bitchy sister...

Eren: ARE YOU KIDNAPPING ME!?

Levi: *covers Eren's mouth*

Yaoi gang: *watches through the cam*

Eren: *from the bedroom* HEICHOU! *whines*

Levi: *from the bedroom* Shhhhh...don't let motherfucking Mikasa know.

Eren: *whines like a lil cute uke*

Yaoi Gang: THIS IS GOING ON FUCKING TUMBLR!

Eriri jr: *reads the next dare* FUCK! We gotta be nice to Jean!

Jean: *eats candy* YEAH! YOU BITCHES GOTTA BE NICE TO ME!

Ariri: *trying to yell* Ok Jean...*punches the wall* DAYUM DAT SHIT HURTS AS FUCK!

Armin: WE NEED LEVI!

Levi: *comes back* What?

Eriri jr: ARE YOU AN UGLYASS DWARF...

Nagisa: OR NAW!?

Levi: I AIN'T NO FUCKING DWARF!

Isabel: WOAH! Chill bro!

Farlan: I think he's gonna go on a rage!

Eriri jr: *bitchslaps Levi* PROBLEM SOLVED BITCHES! *puts on shades*

Ariri: DAYUM LEVI! You all sassy and shit! OK NEXT BITCH!

_**Nope Hi**_

_**U said songs are aloud can we see Eren singing the opening song of Tokyo ghouls with mask and maybe some steaks of white hair**_

_**JeanXEren **_

_**( more then a kiss like lemons) **_

_**Want to see hoe Mikasa and Levi react to that.**_

_**P.S you are the f*** boss of the swag world**_

Eren: HOW AM I GONNA GET FREAKING STREAKS OF WHITE HAIR!?

Death the Kid: *pops up* YOU NEED SYMMETRICAL STREAKS! *grabs white paint*

Eren: WHAT!?

**AFTER PAINTING EREN'S FABULOUS HAIR BY KID LATER...**

Cameron: *hands Eren the mic* SING EREN! SING LIKE A BAUS!

_Eren:_

_Please tell me… tell me how this place is supposed to work;_

_Just who lies within me? I'm broken, broken in the midst of this world._

_But you're smiling, blind to it all._

_I'm broken anyway, so I halt my breath;_

_Not even the truth can unravel me._

_Freeze._

_I'm breakable, unbreakable; going insane, unable to lose my mind:_

_I've found you!_

_I'm standing here in a twisted, shaking world,_

_But no one can see my transparent form._

_Please don't find me… don't look upon me._

_In this world that someone else imagined,_

_I simply don't want to hurt you._

_So please just remember me,_

_As vivid as I used to be._

Everyone: DAYUM SON! *cheering like they're at a world cup*

Simon Cowell: DAYUM JAEGER!

Eren: THANKS GUYS!

Ariri: NEXT MOTHER FUCKER! *loads AK-47*

_**eren**_

_**Mikasa and Annie must fight for armins love.**_

_**Go mikisa he's your bitch.**_

_**Annie better whatch out because Mikasa coming for her.**_

_**Don't tell armin I asked for this.**_

_**From eren and Levi**_

Connie: *whispers to Eren* Holy shiet!

Eren: MIKASA YOU GOTTA FIGHT ANNIE!

Co-Hosts: WWE RAW BITCHES!

Mikasa: For what!?

Ariri: HE-MAN'S SON!

Annie: *glares at Mikasa*

Mikasa: BRING IT ON BITCH!

Annie: *charges after Mikasa* IM GONNA WIN!

Mikasa: *dodges and kicks Annie in the face*

Annie: *KO...FATALITY*

Armin: *gets hugged by Mikasa* MIKASA! ANNIE IS HURT!

Mikasa:...Oh fuck it!

Armin: *blushes*

Eren and Levi: *brofist like a pimp*

Hetalia-san: NEXT BITCH!

_**Guest **_

_**Hmm**_

_**Erenxarmin lemon**_

_**Or just any erenxarmin we need some love to**_

_**Oh and (add own dare/truth here)**_

_**That all I want**_

_**Save the lemon till you need it.**_

_**Can you help get mikasa off me see breaking my bones**_

Ariri: DAYUM WE HAVE A SHITLOAD OF LEMONS! Anyway I got a dare! *maniac laugh*

AoT crew: OH GOD...

Ariri: LEVI'S OLD THUG GROUP HAS TO HAVE A DANCE COMPITITION AGAINST EREN'S TRIO!

Mikasa: WERE GONNA BEAT YO SHORTASS!

Levi: DON'T PUSH IT BITCH!

Isabel: DAYUM LEVI!

Farlan: *puts on shades*

Eren: Oh well...AT LEAST I GOT THE MOVES LIKE JAEGER!

Armin: #PIMPGANG

Co-Hosts: YOU MOTHERFUCKERS MUST DANCE TO...WIGGLE BY JASON DERULO!

Ariri: *plays music* DANCE YOU MOTHERFUCKERS!

Eren: *dances like a baus*

Levi: *dances by Eren*

Mikasa: MOVE BITCH! *pushes Levi and dances with Eren*

Levi: *grabs Eren and grinds on him*

Eren: *blushes* L-Levi!? ah...*moans softly*

Levi: U MAD MIKASA!? *flips off Mikasa*

Mikasa: *pulls out a machete* STOP GRINDING YO NASTYASS SELF ALL OVER MY CLEAN BROTHER!

Levi: *picks up Eren* TOO LATE BITCH! *runs off*

Mikasa: *chases Levi* COME BACK HERE YOU FUCKER!

Isabel,Armin and Farlan:...WE WON!

Ariri: CONGRATULATIONS BITCHES!

Hetalia-san: NOW FOR DA LEMONS! ALSO MIKASA WILL HELP THE REVIEWER AFTER SHE BEATS THE SHIT OUTTA LEVI!

_**SUGARCOMACUPCAKE**_

_**I feel so bad for Jean so how about some Jean x Mikasa action XD**_

Eriri jr: ARIRI DON'T FUCKING DO IT!

Ariri: DON'T GET SLENDY ON MAH ASS! But it's only fanservice!

Eriri jr: *punches the walll* HURRY BEFORE I GO ON A FREAKIN' ROAD RAGE!

Cameron: JEAN GO FUCK MIKASA!

Jean: SURE!

Mikasa: *comes back* IM GONNA KILL LEVI! Anyway...JEAN HAS TO FUCK ME!?

Hetalia-san: YUP!

Jean: *picks up Mikasa and carries her to la master bedroom*

Eriri jr: *glares at Ariri*

Ariri: SORRY!

**LEMON ALERT!**

_After carrying Mikasa and locking the door,Jean laid Mikasa on the bed as he began to strip off his clothes. "Jean can you be gentle please?" Mikasa softly said. "I will" Jean replied as he got on top of Mikasa. Jean and Mikasa softly kissed as it got deeper and deeper. Mikasa slowly took of her pants and underwear as Jean took out his member to get ready to thrust into Mikasa's entered his manhood into Mikasa and started off in a slow moaned and blushed at Jean's thrusting become more faster and faster which made Mikasa moan louder and louder."Jean I-ah im coming-AH!" Mikasa moaned loudly."Me too Mikasa!" Jean grunted as he thrusted faster and faster. Jean pulled out as Mikasa cummed. "Jean...I think I like you" Mikasa said shyly._

Everyone except Eriri jr: *MAJOR FUCKING NOSEBLEED*

Co-Hosts: ARMIN YOU AND ERWIN MUST FUCK!

Armin: *blushes* Ok.

Erwin: Ok then. *carries Armin to the second master bedroom*

Yaoi Gang: *PERVY FACES*

**LEMON ALERT MUTHAFUCKAS!**

_Erwin gently laid Armin on his back on the bed as he took off his shirt. Armin blushed red at his body structure."Don't worry Armin, I'll be gentle on you." Erwin said as he kissed Armin. The kiss soon became a hot makeout session which made both of them wanting more."Erwin...im ready"Armin said in a uke voice nodded as he signaled Armin to suck three of his Erwin's fingers were slippery, he put one finger in then started to add the other finger into Armin's entrance. After scissoring, Erwin pulled out his fingers and took his manhood into Armin's thrusted slowly and soon the paste became fast. After a while of moaning, both were reaching their climax."ERWIN! Ah! AH!" Armin moaned as he came. "ARMIN AH!" Erwin groaned as he came also. Erwin laid by Armin as both of them took a long nap with Armin nuzzling in Erwin's arms._

Everyone: *ANOTHER MAJOR FUCKING NOSEBLEED*

Eren: *comes back* WHERE'S MIKASA!?

Cameron: SHE GOT FUCKED BY JEAN!

Eren:...**HE WILL DIE...**

Levi: OH SHIT...

Eriri jr: WELL SEE YOU IN THE NEXT CHAPTER!

Hetalia-san: AND SEND IN MOTHERFUCKING ToD'S! *wags tail*

* * *

**SEND IN ToD's!**

**I DO NOT OWN ATTACK ON TITAN/SHINGEKI NO KYOJIN**

**BEWARE OF HUNGARY'S PAN!**


	8. SORRY FOR BEING LATE!

**A.N**

**SORRY GUYS FOR THE LONG WAIT! Im having a lot of things going on but I WILL UPDATE TOMORROW! Im just letting you know! Because ya'll feel depressed and yeah...BUT TOMORROW I'LL UPDATE!**

**-Yo crazyass homegirl,Ariri**


	9. HETALIA IN THIS HOE!

Hetalia-san: SUP MOTHERFUCKERS!

Eren: We got more reviews!?

Hetalia-san: Yes! And we're gonna have a crossover!

Levi: With who?

Ariri: THE HETALIA GANG BITCH!

Italy: VE!

Levi: Oh God...

Eriri jr: DAYUM THIS IS BADASS AS FUCK!

Cameron: *eating a potato like a baus*

Ariri: AND REMEMBER THIS IS CANADA! *points to Canada*

Canada: Im Canada!

AoT Crew: Wh- *all get bitchslapped by Ariri*

Ariri: SAY THAT ONE MORE TIME AND ITS FUCKING ROUND TWO DING DING!

AoT Crew: 0_0 Dayum she for real!

America: EY DUDETTE! DA HERO IS IN DIS HOE!

Co-hosts: YO!

Isabel: Can I read the ToD's!?

Ariri: YUS! READ IT LIKE A FUCKIN' BADASS!

**_Princess Asterezintia Rose_**

_**Oh my Gott im Himmel! I am like the happiest person alive. I FALCON PUCHED LEVI HEICHOU AND HE FALCON PUNCHED ME BACK! And the Erwin x Armin lemon... I love you so much Ariri! This is like the best day ever.**_

_**Okay, I have a truth for Levi and Eren: If you two became parents (Levi is the Father and Eren is the Mother) and had a very beautiful and strong daughter what would do when she becomes a teenager and every boy her age or older is looking her way?**_

_**Okay now I have another truth for Levi: How do you feel about you sensei/father(?) Kaney Ackerman... since he tried to kill you?**_

_**Now my last one is a dare for Levi and Erwin: Okay, I believe that you two are like BFFLs and that you'd do anything for each other, right? So, I dare you two bros like act like the badass bros you are and protect your baes (Eren and Armin).**_

Ariri: YO WELCOME GIRL!

Cameron: So Eren and Levi?

Eren: STOMP ANY MOTHERFUCKER THAT LOOKS AT HER LIKE THEY WANT SOME PUSSY!

Everyone: DAAAAAAYYYYUUUUUUUUM! YOU FOR REAL AS FUCK BOY!

Levi: GO LIKE THE ROCK ON DEY ASSES...

Everyone: DAAAAAAYUUUUUUUUUUUM!

Hanji: DOUBLE BURN!

Nagisa: YO LEVI! HOW YOU FEEL ABOUT YO KILLA DADDY!?

Levi:...*death stare*

Eriri jr: ANSWER BITCH!

Levi: I never liked him...

Ariri: Then why didn't you stay with yo baby momma!?

Everyone: BUUUUUURRRRRRRNN!

Levi: DA FUQ YOU JUST SAY BRAT!?

Krillen: SHIT JUST GOT REAL...AGAIN!

Cameron: WOAH! Both of you calm yo titties down!

Ariri: *chuckles*

Isabel: Why are you so mean to my "brother"!?

Ariri: I HONESTLY DON'T KNOW...No lie.

Eren: NEXT BITCH!

Hetalia-san: Dayum that is catchy.

Sasha: Erwin and Levi...ACT LIKE THUGS AND PROTECT YO BITCHES!

Levi: *grabs Eren*

Erwin: *grabs Armin*

Mikasa: WHY YOU TOUCHIN' MY EREN!?

Levi: Bitch im protecting him...from your stalkerass self!

Everyone except Eren,Armin,Cameron,Eriri jr and Mikasa: BUUUUURRRRRRNN!

Mikasa: WELL YOU'RE OLD AS FUCK! RAPING LIL KIDS LIKE EREN!

Everyone except Eren and Levi's thug trio: BUUUUUUURRRRRNNN!

Levi: Hoe, you're just jealous of my coolass swagger!

Everyone except Cameron,Eriri,Armin,Mikasa and Eren: OOOOOOOOHHHHH!

Mikasa: *grabs a bigass machete* WATCHA SAY!?

Nagisa: Yo let's move on!

Mikasa and Levi: *glares at each other*

**_CheshireKitKat_**

_**I'm back! With more truths and dares!**_

_**Ok...Sasha Vs. ITALY. who can eat the most Pasta!**_

_**Armin: Beat up any one person that you want to beat up and they can't fight back..**_

_**Misa: Kick Jean in the Nuts...**_

_**Hungary and Japan: Lemon scene between you too like really kinky and all! and have the Attack on Titan Cast Film you! Haha!**_

_**Hanji: Ride a Titan like it is a Rodeo Bull... see how long you can stay on...**_

_**Hey Levi! Guess what! I'm 5'3 and a neat freak like you! Go short people forever! We short people rock...**_

_**Ok.. I was lying about being 5'3 .. I'm 5 ' 3 1/2 ...so that means that I am willing half an inch taller than you Ha!**_

_**Levi: Give Eren a Blow Job..**_

_**Then...Eren... you must give one to Levi as well...**_

_**Italy: You and Germany must do it...BTW ...Italy Seme...Cause Germany so Uke...**_

_**Canada! : *whispers something naughty and sexy in his ear that involves Maple Syrup them they go and run hiding in a closet to go to such naughty syrupy thing*...**_

Levi: FINALLY SOMEONE AGREES!

Ariri: DAMMIT IM SHORTER THAN YOU! But im gonna grow SO I CAN BE TALLER THAN YOU BITCH!

Eriri: AGREED! OK NEXT!

Connie: GO SASHA!

Romano: VENCIANO YOU IDIOTO! YOU BETTER WIN!

Italy: OK FRATELLO! (Brother)

Sasha: SURE BITCH!

Erwin: *hands over 9000 plates of pasta* You must finish first in order to win!

Italy: PAAAAAASSSTTAAAAAA!

Sasha: PASTA!

Everyone: 3...2...1...EAT LIKE A MOTHERFUCKING PIG!

Italy: Veeee! *eats pasta really fast*

Sasha: *eats fast*

Ariri: Dayum all that pasta is making me hungry as fuck!

AoT Crew: *nods*

**AFTER A LONG TIME OF EATING FUCKIN' PASTAAAAAA!**

Italy and Sasha: DONE!...FUDGE!

Romano: DAMMIT FRATELLO!

Connie: OMG BOTH OF THEM HAD A MOTHERFUCKING TIE HOLY SHIIEEET!

Eriri jr: YO ARMIN! Go fight someone you wanna fight!

Armin: *looks at Jean*

Jean: DEAR GOD...

Armin: *magically turns into He-man* SUP BITCH...*Falcon punches Jean to the wall*

Jean: OW! What the hell!?

Co-hosts: WE GONNA BLACKMAIL YO ASS!

Armin: *turns back to normal* That felt good!

Eren: You did that for me?

Armin: Yup...CAUSE YOU'RE MY BRO!

Eren: Don't drop that durka durk!

Eren and Armin: Ey! DON'T DROP THAT DURKA DURK!

AoT Crew: #Bros

Mikasa: Now for my dare...HIYA! *kick Jean in the dragonballssssssss*

Jean: DA FUQ!? *groans from da paaaaaiiin*

Eren: HA! YOU GOT P'WND BITCH!

Ariri and Eriri jr: *happy as fuck*

Prussia: OH MIEN GOTT! (Oh my God) HUNGARY MUST FUCK JAPAN!

Japan: BUT I LIKE GREECE!

China: Aiyaa...

Turkey: *emo corner*

Hanji: AND THAT WAS A HETALIA MOMENT!

Cameron: AND IT WAS PRUSSIA AWESOME!

Ariri: We'll save that lemon! AND IT SOUNDS INTERESTING! *strokes fake beard*

Hungary: WTF?

AoT Crew: NEXT BITCH!

Ariri: #Mycatchpraseisbadass

Petra: *comes in* Hey guys I brought chips and sodas!

Co-hosts: *pushes the AoT crew outta the way* MOVE BITCH GET OUT THE WAY!

Petra: Wow! Ya'll are greedy! *sweatdrop*

Co-hosts: *grabs chips* MIEN! (Mine)

Germany: Hanji must ride a titan!

Hanji: FUCK YEAH! *rides on the Colossal titan* YE-HAW BITCHES!

Colossal Titan: *runs all over the place*

(WE HAVE SOME TECHNICAL DIFFICULTIES SO PLEASE STAND BY)

Eren: Dayum that was wild.

Ariri: OK HANJI!

Hanji: *gets off* That was FUCKING AWESOME!

Prussia: Not awesomer zhan me though!

Cameron: NEXT! *eats potato*

Levi: *picks up Eren* Mikasa...DEAL WITH IT YOU HOE.

Mikasa:...YOU ARE DEAD! *grabs Hungary's pan*

Levi: *flips Mikasa off and runs off with Eren into la master bedroom*

**WITH LEVI AND EREN...**

Levi: Go lie on your back.

Eren: O-ok. *blushes and lies down on the bed*

Levi: *spreads Eren's legs out* Relax Eren...and make noises. *takes out Eren's...you know what*

Eren: Ok Levi.*blushface*

Levi: *begins sucking*

Eren: uh...ahh...*whines and moans*

Levi: hmm...

Eren: haa...ahhh ah *strokes Levi's hair*

Levi: *rubs Eren's coocoododdle doo* Eren...more louder.

Eren: Ah! L-Levi...ahhh-ah!

Levi: You're almost there. *begins sucking again*

Eren: Huhh...Ah-AH! *comes*...L-Levi...

Levi: *swallows*...Eren...*kisses Eren* Your turn.

Eren: Ok H-heichou...*blushes and spreads Levi's legs out and takes out his manhood*

Levi: *slightly blushes* Start Eren.

Eren: *begins sucking*

Levi: *blushes* ugh...ah...

Eren: *strokes and sucks at da same damn time*

Levi: *groans of pleasure* E-Eren...ah

Eren: Levi...*continues*

Levi: Eren im...argh-AH! *comes*

Eren: *swallows*... I love you Levi...*kisses Levi*

Levi: *breathes out "I love you too Eren" and goes back to kissing*

**WITH THE OTHERS...**

Hungary: MY GAWD! THAT WAS BEAUTIFUL!

Japan: I recorded it!

Hungary: ARIRI I'LL TRADE YOU A ERERI/RIREN TAPE FOR YOUR GERITA DOUJINSHI!

Ariri:...DEAL! *trades with Hungary*

Hetalia-san: We're making business!

Ariri: Yup! Also we have a GerIta lemon!

Everyone: OMAHGURSHDOITNOW!

Eriri jr: Were gonna save that!

Ariri: Someone PM'd me before CheshireKitKat's review and say...they want a Jean x Eren lemon!

Eren: *Comes back* HELL NAW!

Jean: W-WHAT!?

Cameron: NEXT!

Canada: *reads the ToD and sneaks in a closet with CheshireKitKat*

Armin: Where's Canada going?

Krillen: Don't hehe...mind that. *sweatdrop*

Ariri: NEXT BITCH!

_**Eriri jr **_

_**Send Jean and Ariri to Sonic Dot EXE ( Ariri it is because you agreed to Jean x Mikasa if I can't go slendy I will torture you! )**_

Ariri: FUCK! WE GOT ANOTHER CREEPYPASTA!

Italy: Where!?

Germany: *sighs*

Jean: WHY DO YOU HATE ME ERIRI JR!?

Eriri jr: For a reason...NOW BOTH OF YOU GO! *pushes Ariri and Jean into Sonic dot EXE*

Ariri: *runs like a baus* OOOOOOOOOHHHHH SHIIIIIIIT!

Jean: RUN BITCH! *runs like a pimp*

Ariri: DON'T BE CALLIN' ME DAT MUTHAFUCKAAAA!

Sonic: *appears*

Ariri: *pulls up a cadillac* GET IN BITCH!

Jean: OK! *rides off with Ariri back to the ToD mansion*

Ariri: *returns with Jean* GAWD! Im ain't gonna go through that horror shit again!

Jean: AGREED.

Eriri jr: Ok!

America: NEXT DUDE!

England: SAY IT LIKE A GENTLEMAN YOU WANKER!

_**Guest**_

_**Yea now armin using your flying powers to spy on your love mikasa well she taking a bath**_

Armin: 0_0...*blushface*

Eren: Im ok with it since you're my bro!

Armin: Phew! um...ok. *flys over to a bathroom with no roof and sees Mikasa* *whispers* '/' I feel like a pervert...

Sasha: WHILE ARMIN IS DOING THAT...NEXT! *eats a potato*

_**you get A**_

_**Armin and mikasa must switch genders.**_

Cameron: YO ARMIN!

Armin: *comes back with a blushface* Yeah?

Christa: You and Mikasa must switch genders!

Mikasa: *comes back* Liiiike?

Hetalia Gang: NYOTALIA BITCHES!

Ariri and Hetalia-san: AAWWW YEEAAAAHHH! A HETALIA REFERENCE!

England: Let me do the spell. *transforms Armin into a girl and Mikasa into a boy*

Armin: 0_0...I feel weird!

Mikasa: I feel a little buff. *shrugs*

Hanji: FOR NOW YA'LLS NAMES IS ARMERINE AND MIKASU!

Armerine: W-what!?

Mikasu: Ummm...ok?

Ymir: NEXT!

_**Elly **_

_**If Farlan & Isabel are in here then Mike can also be in here, right? So I have a question for him: Like what Hanji (usually) smells? **_

_**Erwin, Levi & Hanji: Imagine that you created some kind of criminal organization, what would any of you do to take control of whole world & how would you rule? **_

_**Jean: Can you swim? If he can't then Nagisa teach him! **_

_**Send Hanji to Wonderland or some other world with fairies, magic & other stuff**_

Ariri: GOOD THING I BROUGHT IN FARLAN AND ISABEL!

Farlan and Isabel: *nod*

Mike: Hanji...smells like old spice.

Levi: HANJI HAVE YOU BEEN USING MY FUCKING OLD SPICE!?

Hanji: MAYBE! *smiles* IT SMELLS GOOD!

Erwin: *facepalm*

Isabel: You use old spice Levi!?

Farlan: He does.

Prussia: Oh I remember...ZE AWESOME ME IS ON A FUCKING PONY!

Ariri: NEXT BIATCH!

Levi: Hmmm...We're thugs so we'll go on a grand theft auto.

Erwin: With our swords and guns.

Hanji: AND OUR CADILLACS!

AoT Crew: #Thuglyfe

Nagisa: YO WHORSEFACE! Imma teach you how to swim!

Jean: Oh God...

Haru: WATER IS MY TRIGGER! *runs to Nagisa*

Rin: Yo!

Makoto: Hey Nagisa!

Gou: SUP' BITCHES!

Rei: Hello Nagisa-kun.

Ariri: AWW SHIET! FREE! AND HETALIA IS IN THIS BIATCH!

Nagisa: Ok Jean! Do you swim free?

Jean: What!?

Haru: ...

Nagisa: *looks at Jean* BITCH JUST SWIM LIKE A BEAUTIFULASS DOLPHIN!

**AFTER SWIMMING LIKE A BEAUTIFULASS DOLPHIN...**

Jean: SPLASH FREE BITCH!

Eren: WHATEVER!

Cameron: NEXT!

Sasha: I think it's NEXT BITCH!

Hanji: WONDERLAND!? TAKE ME BITCH!

Eriri jr: Ok! Ariri take her!

Ariri: FUCK YEAH! *Makes Hanji pop up in Wonderland*

Hanji: OMAHGURSH! I FEEL LIKE A LITTLEASS CHILD! *twirls around mushrooms and fairies*

Levi: She crazy as fuck.

Erwin: AGREED.

Armerine: NEXT!

_**eren **_

_**Armin can you say fuck you.**_

Armerine: Uh Fuu...fuuu fu f-f-f *sweatdrop*

Eren: *In thoughts* Do it! Fucking do it you Boku no Pico self!

Armerine: FUCK YOU...FRANCE!

Everyone except France: DAAAAAAAAYYYUUUUUUUMMM!

France: *emo corner*

Mikasu: NEXT! CAUSE I FEEL LIKE BEATING DA SHIT OUTTA SHORTY!

Levi: DA FUQ YOU JUST SAY!?

_**salaria**_

_**can you do a song fic about eren singing Rudolph the red nose reindeer but instead its about jean and his horse face.**_

Ariri: A song fic! EREN GET YO SEXYASS SELF ON DA MOTHERFUCKING STAGE!

Eren: SURE! *grabs mic* THIS IS TO A BITCH WHO LOOKS LIKE A UGLYASS WHORSE!

Jean: WTF DID YOU JUST SAY!?

_Eren:_

_You know Dasher and Dancer and Prancer and Vixen,_

_Comet and Cupid and Donner and Blitz-en,_

_But do you recall?_

_The most famous reindeer of all?_

_Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer (reindeer)_

_Had a very shiny nose (like a light bulb)_

_And if you ever saw it (saw it)_

_You would even say it glows (like a flashlight)_

_And all of the other reindeer (reindeer)_

_Used to laugh and call him names (like Pinocchio)_

_They never let poor Rudolph (Rudolph)_

_Join in any reindeer games( like monopoly)_

_Then one foggy Christmas Eve,_

_Santa came to say, (ho ho ho)_

_Rudolph with your nose so bright,_

_Won't you guide my sleigh tonight?_

_Then all the reindeer loved him,(loved him)_

_And they shouted out with glee, (Yippee)_

_Rudolph the red-nose Reindeer (reindeer)_

_You'll go down in history (like George Washington)_

_Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer (reindeer)_

_Had a very shiny nose (like a light bulb)_

_And if you ever saw it,(saw it)_

_You would even say it glows,(like a flashlight)_

_And all of the other reindeer (reindeer)_

_Used to laugh and call him names_

_They never let poor Rudolph (Rudolph)_

_Join in any reindeer games( like monopoly)_

_Then one foggy Christmas Eve,_

_Santa came to say, (ho ho ho)_

_Rudolph with your nose so bright,_

_Won't you guide my sleigh tonight?_

_Then all the reindeer loved him,(loved him)_

_And they shouted out with glee, (Yippee)_

_Rudolph the red-nose Reindeer (reindeer)_

_You'll go down in history (like George Washington)_

_Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer (reindeer)_

_Had a very shiny nose (like a light bulb)_

_And if you ever saw it,(saw it)_

_You would even say it glows,(like a flashlight)_

_And all of the other reindeer (reindeer)_

_Used to laugh and call him names,(like Pinocchio)_

_They never let poor Rudolph(Rudolph)_

_Join in any reindeer games,(like monopoly)_

_Then one foggy Christmas Eve,_

_Santa came to say,(ho ho ho)_

_Rudolph with your nose so bright,_

_Won't you guide my sleigh tonight?_

_Then how the reindeer loved him,(loved him)_

_As they shouted out with glee,(Yippee)_

_Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer,(reindeer)_

_You'll go down in history...LIKE A REDNOSE!_

Everyone except Jean and Marco: BUUUUUUUUUURRRRRRRRNNNN!

Jean: *emo corner with France*

Co-hosts: *eating popcorn* NEXT BIATCH!

_**Guest**_

_**PETRAAAA rivetraa PLS**_

Eren: *emo corner with France and Jean*

Petra: *blush* Ummm...like a kiss?

Ariri: YUP! *walks over to Eren and whispers* Don't worry Eren mah boi...

Levi:...Fine. *walks over to Petra and kisses her*

Petra: *blushface*

Nagisa: OK! HURRY THE HELL UP BECAUSE EREN IS BECOMING LIKE CRONA!

Levi and Petra: *stop kissing*

Eren: *walks back* Ok im fine.

Krillen: OK NEXT!

Ariri: Oh Gawd...Sorry Cameron but...I honestly haven't watched SAO...

Everyone: WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT!?

Ariri: EY! I HAVE A SHITLOAD OF ANIME TO WATCH! I NEED TO SEE EVERY EPISODE OF BLACK BUTLER CIRCUS BOOK,FREE ETERNAL SUMMER AND MANY MORE!

Hetalia-san: That's a good reason. *strokes fake beard*

Ariri: Also! We can't request co-hosts from other co-hosts because readers think it's not fair. So sorry Cameron. BUT WE'LL DO YOUR BADASS DARE AFTER I WATCH LIKE TWO EPISODES OF SAO!

Cameron: IT'S ALRIGHT! *eats a potato*

Sasha: *eats a potato also*

Ariri: DA LAST MOTHERFUCKING DARE IS FROM ERIRI JR!

_**Eriri jr**_

_**Hey it's Eriri jr.! First of all thanks for the support with the A Legends Journey Fanfic and Second of all I forgot one more small thing on my resumé **_

_**I'm Mexican-American Bitches**_

_**so boom yeah and I'm also adopted because my biological mom smoked and my dad came here illegaly and get this I have like 10 siblings in all and 14 family members ( if you count my biological parents ) So yeah I have a crazy life hey how many family members do you have in your family**_

_**Ariri give me the heaviest thing you can think of and and I'll lift it**_

_**P.S. This is a dare!**_

Ariri: YOU IS CHICANOOOOOO! (that's spanish for Mexican-American) That's cool BTW! Im fully Mexican so I WAS BORN IN A THUG COUNTRY! And Oooohhh shiiit...I have like one sibling and FUCKING 53 FAMILY MEMBERS!

Connie: HOLY SHIEET!

Everyone: DDAAAAAAYYYUUUUUUUUUUM!

Eriri jr: SO TELL ME WHAT TO LIFT!

Ariri: Hey Hetalia-san...what should I say!?

Hetalia-san: I don't know...

Cameron: *eating a potato like a baus*

Ariri: OH I KNOW! LIFT COLOSSAL TITAN LIKE A BAUS ASS BITCH!

Armerine: Im a baus ass bitch bitch bitch bitch bitch bitch bitch~

Eriri jr: GOOD CHOICE!

Ariri: OOPS! I forgot...I know im gonna break the 4th wall but...ERIRI JR CAN TURN INTO A TITAN LIKE EREN BUT ERIRI HAS WHITE EYES WHILE HE'S IN TITAN FORM! YOU GOT IT MAH BADASS READERS!?

AoT Crew: DAMMIT ARIRI YOU BROKE THE 4TH WALL!

Ariri: SHUDAP! I KNOW I DID! ALSO ERIRI JR CAN TURN INTO SLENDY!

Nagisa and Krillen: 0_0

Eriri jr: OK LET'S JUST START THIS MOTHERFUCKER! *turns into a titan and raaaaawwwrrrs...LIKE A BAUS*

Colossal Titan: *just standing there*

Eriri jr: *lifts Colossal Titan like a figure skating competition*

Ariri: 10!

Nagisa: YOU GET A 10 MAH PIMP!

Jean: -10

Eriri jr: *glares at Jean and puts down Colossal Titan*

Jean: IM FUCKED...*uses 3DMG*

Eriri jr: *chases Jean*

Everyone: OH FUCK! 0_0

Hetalia-san: THAT RIGHT THERE IS AN EPIC CHASE SCENE!

Japan: Agreed!

Italy: Vee! SEND IN TRUTH OR DARES!

Canada: *comes back blushing* Yeah send in ToD's!

* * *

**A.N**

**Ok Eriri jr and Cameron...I'll take your requests but they will be here for 1 chapter cause ya'll are already co-hosts! DEAL!? I mean they're badass characters! XD **

**ALSO THERE WAS NO LEMONS BECAUSE IM SO FUCKING TIRED TO TYPE IT OUT! But the next chapter will have PURE LEMONS! **

**DON'T SEND IN LEMONS UNTIL LIKE THE 11th CHAPTER! AND LEMONS ARE ON HOLD! And I know that all of you wanna read some action...hohoho- WAIT...DAMMIT FRANCE IS INFLUENCING ME!**

**AND I WAS A LITTLE DEPRESSED BECAUSE I COULDN'T GO TO MY STATE CON! AND I NEVER WENT TO ONE! I know...it's sad!**

**ALSO COMING THIS WINTER WILL BE A "Anime All Star Truth or Dare 2014!" IT'S GONNA BE EPIC!**

**ANYWAY THANK YOU FOR THE COMPLIMENTS!**

**SEND IN ToD'S!**

**NO MEAN COMENTS! (Cause im honestly sensitive at times)**

**I DO NOT OWN THE BADASS SHOW ATTACK ON TITAN/SHINGEKI NO KYOJIN!**

**STAY AWESOME LIKE PRUSSIA!**


	10. LEVI AND ERWIN ARE HOMIES!

Sasha: HEEEEEEEY BITCHEEEES!

Hetalia-san: Did you bring the sodas!?

Sasha: *takes out a SHITLOAD OF MOTHERFUCKING SODAS* Fuck yeah I did!

Hetalia-san: WOOHOO!

Eren: What are we gonna do today!?

Cameron: WE'RE GONNA CHEER ARIRI UP!

Eriri jr: Because she's in a fucking depression!

Levi: How the hell is she de- *get's bitchslapped by Mikasa* DA FUQ IS WRONG WITH YOU WOMAN!?

Mikasu: IT'S ANNOYING WHEN YOU ASK QUESTIONS!

Levi: YOU WANNA GO BITCH!?

Mikasu: BRING IT ON SHORTY!

Levi: WASUP THEN!

Eren: *steps in between them* CALM YO TITS DOWN!

Levi & Mikasu: *glares at each other*

Krista: So why is Ariri in a depression? I mean she's VERY happy and crazy all the time.

Krillen: She couldn't go to a con today and she's gonna do nothing for the last day of summer.

Co-Hosts: DAMMIT! SUMMER IS GONNA BE OVER!

Nagisa: OKAY MUTHAFUCKAS! DO YA'LL HAVE THE SODAS,PIZZAS AND BALLONS!?

AoT crew: FUCK YEAH!

Hetalia-san: Here she comes!

Ariri: DAYUM IM BORED AS FUCK! *walks slowly into the living room*

Everyone: SUPRISE!

Ariri: DA FUQ!? Why is everything party themed!?

Armerine: We decided to throw you a party to get rid of your depression!

Ariri: DAMMIT I LOVE YOU GUYS! GROUP MAN HUG!

Everyone: *man hug*

Ariri: Ok! That's enough cause my tits are suffocating!

Everyone: *lets go*

Cameron: We got more ToD's!

Nagisa: YO LEMME READ THE DAYUM REVIEWS!

**_CheshireKitKat_**

_**Good you better show them...cause you didn't show my Hungary x Japan or Italy dominating Germany..which I wanted to see so you better show it!**_

_**Also... *Bitch slaps Jean*...**_

_***kisses Levi*...**_

_**REMEMBER CANADA! OR I WILL BITCH SLAP YOU! *Bitch slaps Jean*...**_

_**Yo Armin! *hands you a bunch of books on world travel*...**_

_**Levi! We are bosses yeah?...LIKE A BOSS! **_

Jean: *gets bitchslapped* DA FUQ IS WRONG WITH EVERYONE HATING ME!?

Marco: I don't hate you Jean!

Jean: Thanks Marco. I appreciate it.

Ymir: And that was a JeanMarco moment.

Levi: *gets kissed*...FANGIRLS EVERYWHERE...

Ariri: YES BITCH,YES THERE IS FANGIRLS EVERYWHERE...

Jean: *gets BITCHSLAPPED again* DAMMIT! OK!

Canada: Yay eh!

Ariri & Hetalia-san: DAMMIT THAT'S SO FUCKING CUTE!

Armerine: OMAHGURSH! THANKS! LOOK EREN AND MIKASA!

Eren & Mikasu: *gazed at the pics in the books*

Levi: Yes...WE IS BAUSES. *puts shades on*

Everyone: NEXT BIATCH!

**_Princess Asterezintia Rose_**

_**You are so fabu! I can't wait to ask for lemons on the eleventh chappie!**_

_**Okay I have some fracking dares and truths for this hoe!**_

_**Dares: Mikasa, I dare you to be accepting of Levi and Eren's relationship for the rest of this truth or dare thing and then after.**_

_**Erwin and Levi, I dare you two to sing the Tik Tok parody by Midnight Beast and you may change some of the words to where it feels like you're both singing about yo baes! (Armin and Eren)**_

_**Alright, Truths: Levi, I introduce to you your long lost siblings. (Go to my DA, AxleRoseFrey, and look for the Ackerman Quadruplets picture) Jacques, Luka, and Miku. How do you feel to know that they aren't dead after all?**_

**_Levi and Eren, I introduce you your first son, Ame. (Could he be a co-host?) He looks like Levi, but he_ is 8 years _old, has emerald eyes, and is born blind. How do you feel about his disability and will you protect him since he's ya'll baby?_**

Ariri: THANKS ROSE! YOU'RE FABULOUS ALSO!

Mikasu: DEAR GOD...

Levi: You got to accept me and Eren.

Eren: He's right Mikasa.

Annie: You mean Mikasu?

Eren: Mikasu I mean.

Mikasu: *takes a deep breath* Shorty...promise to take care of Eren and love who he is and not for his body...OR ELSE I'LL COME TO YOUR ROOM WITH KNIVES AND LEMON JUICE BOY...

Levi: Bitch I promise.

Mikasu: Oh God...I accept you motherfucker with my baby Eren.

Eren: *hugs Mikasu* Thanks sis...I mean bro!

Hetalia-san: That's the most beautiful thing I ever saw!

Ariri: AGREED! *blows tissue*

Erwin: Ey Levi, we gotta sing.

Levi: *puts on shades* PASS ME THE MOTHERFUCKING MIC...

Erwin: *passes the mic* THIS IS TO MY BAE ARMIN!

Levi: AND TO MY BITCH EREN!

Eren and Armerine: *blushface*

_Levi & Erwin:_

_Wake up in the morning feeling like Winehouse (Hey, what up boy?)_

_Grab my breezer, I'm out the door I'm gonna be really loud (lets go)_

_Cuz I don't care who I piss off yeah I'm a real big sinner_

_Sometimes I eat my dessert before my dinner_

_Talking odd socks on my toes, toes_

_Taking off all my clothes, clothes_

_Feeling overexposed, _

_So I put back all of my clothes (put them back on)_

_Flush before I wee, wee_

_Get arrested daily-ly_

_Trying to get a peak of (Levi: Eren's man titties) (Erwin: Armin's titties)_

_I'm mad, really bad_

_But don't tell my mum & dad_

_Pucker up kiss my butt_

_Cuz I'm bloody fucking nuts_

_Hear the bass, skinny waist_

_Now lets copy pokerface like_

_Whoa whoa oh oh_

_Whoa whoa oh oh_

_I'm mad, really bad_

_But don't tell my mum & dad_

_Pucker up kiss a nut_

_Cuz it sells to be a slut_

_Hear the bass, skinny waist_

_Now lets copy pokerface like_

_Whoa whoa oh oh_

_Whoa whoa oh oh_

_I stay out till 11 when my curfew is 10_

_Goodnight sweety, sleep well! SHUT UP MUM I'm ON MSN! _

_Now the boys are lining up becuz were dick sailin_

_But we punch em in the mouth if _

_they're not (Levi: Eren) (Erwin: Armin)_

_Talkin bout doin things well regret-gret_

_Menthal cigarette-rette_

_Butt plugs in his pet WHOA! WHOA! _

_Text sex on my Samsung, _

_Not telling dad mum rung, rung_

_Have sex with (Levi: My brat) (Erwin: My bae)_

_By telling her I'm well hung (I'm quite well hung)_

_I'm mad, really bad_

_But don't tell my mum & dad_

_Pucker up kiss my but_

_Cuz I'm bloody fucking nuts_

_Hear the bass, skinny waist_

_Now lets copy pokerface like_

_Whoa whoa oh oh_

_Whoa whoa oh oh_

_I'm mad, really bad_

_But don't tell my mum & dad_

_Pucker up kiss a nut_

_Cuz it sells to be a slut_

_Hear the bass, skinny waist_

_Now lets copy pokerface like_

_Whoa whoa oh oh_

_Whoa whoa oh oh_

_This is the part where the rap breaks down_

_This is the part where the drums go POW_

_This is the part where your balls sag down_

_This is the part where your pants go brown_

_This is the part where your dad goes off on a cold Christmas eve to get some more milk but he never comes back, and seventeen years later you find out that he's had a whole fucking family with some Spanish bitch_

_and he doesn't even know your name anymore._

_Shut the fuck up! _

_*cries* I'm sorry_

_I'm mad, really bad_

_But don't tell my mum & dad_

_Pucker up kiss my but_

_Cuz I'm bloody fucking nuts_

_Hear the bass, skinny waist_

_Now lets copy pokerface like_

_Whoa whoa oh oh_

_Whoa whoa oh oh_

_I'm mad, really bad_

_But don't tell my mum & dad_

_Pucker up kiss a nut_

_Cuz it sells to be a slut_

_Hear the bass, skinny waist_

_Now lets copy pokerface like_

_Whoa whoa oh oh_

_Whoa whoa oh oh_

_Just dance! _

_Bad romance! _

_Now lets copy poker face like_

_Whoa whoa oh oh_

_Whoa whoa oh oh_

Eren & Armerine: *Blushes like Romano*

Everyone: BRAVO BITCH BRAVO! *claps and whistles*

Levi: Love you brat. *hugs and kisses Eren*

Eren: *kisses back*

Erwin: I love you Armin...I mean Armerine! *kisses Armerine*

Armerine: *kisses back*

Ariri & Hetalia-san: DAT WAS SO FAHKING AWESOME LIKE PRUSSIA!

Eriri jr: *reads next ToD* YO SHORTY! YOUR SIBLINGS JACQUES, LUKA AND MIKU ARE ALIVE!

Levi, Farlan and Isabel: REALLY!?

Cameron: Yup! *eats a potato like a baus*

Levi: *internally happy* I...feel weird right now.

Ariri: IT'S CALLED HAPPINESS MOTHERFUCKER! *throws confetti*

Levi: I do feel happy...but also sad.

Co-Hosts: WHY MY BOY!?

Levi: Eren's birth family is gone...he's the only Jaeger around. And my birth family isn't gone.

Eren: **I WILL END EVERY TITANS! ** *begins crying*

Everyone: *cries* DAMMIT THIS IS SO DAYUM SAD AS FUCK!

Levi: *hugs Eren* Let it all out brat.

Eren: *sobs like a uke*

Ariri: *blows tissue*...I can bring your mother back to life!

Eren: huh!? HOW!?

Ariri: I learned a spell yesterday of bringing people back to life! IM GONNA DO IT FOR YOU EREN!

Everyone: *sobbing* DO IT!

Ariri: OK! *chants in latin and bright light appears*

?: Eren?

Eren & Mikasu: Mom!?

Carla: *tears of joy* Come here you two!

Eren & Mikasu: *crying while running and hugging their mother*

Eren: I miss you mom! *sobs*

Mikasu: Me too mother! *sobs also*

Carla: There there.

**(IF YOU'RE CRYING RIGHT NOW...LET IT ALL OUT AT THIS TIME! D': )**

Hetalia-san: N-next! *cries* SO SAD!

Ariri: I KNOW! *cries*

Krillen: OK! Levi and Eren...I brought your son from the future, Ame!

Ame: Daddy?

Eren: *cries more* Our son is beautiful! *picks up Ame and hugs him*

Levi: DAMMIT EVERYONE IS TRYING TO MAKE ME CRY! And yes brat, he is.

Krillen: The bad news is...he's blind.

Eren: 0~~0 *sobs*

Levi:...SHIT! THIS IS SAD! *cries a little*

Ame: Daddy why are you sobbing?

Eren: Because...you're a special boy Ame. *hugs Ame*

Levi: You're dad is right Ame. *hugs Ame and Eren*

Carla: *cries*

Mikasu: I actully feel sad. Mom do you know who's Levi?

Carla: Yes, because I watch over you and Eren. *cries and hugs Mikasu*

Levi: I promise I'll protect you Ame.

Eren: Me too.

Ame: I love you dad (Levi) and daddy (Eren)

Eren & Levi: We love you too.

Ariri: OK! LET'S MOVE ON AND TURN THIS INTO A FREAKING HAPPY FEST!

Ame: Yay!

Everyone: Aww!~~

**_Guest_**

**_Everyone turn into a Titan._**

**_Well maybe not krillen because he would be to over powered. Well it your choice but place give them to change at will because we can't have ARMERINE not being cute._**

Carla: Oh dear...

Eren: Mom can you take care of Ame for a moment?

Carla: *smiles* Sure Eren. I can't believe im a grandmother now.

Levi: Here you go Mrs. Jaeger *hands Ame to Carla*

Carla: *holds Ame* He's so special.

Ame: Grandmother is that you?

Carla: Yes. You wanna go eat a snack?

Ame: Yes!

Carla: I'll be right back Eren and Mikasa. *walks off while carrying Ame*

Nagisa: Ok! ON A COUNT TO MOTHERFUCKING THREE! WE WILL TURN INTO TITANS LIKE A BADASS MOTHERFUCKER OR FOR SHORT, LIKE A BAUS!

Everyone: *nods* 3...2...1...*everyone turns into a titan except for Krillen*

Eren: DAYUM! Do I really look muscular!?

Mikasu: OMYFREAKINGAWDYOUISHOTASFUCK! ER I MEAN! Yeah.

Levi: I do too.

Eren: OMYFREAKINGAWDYOUISHOTASFUCK!

Connie: HOLY SHIET IM TALL!

Sasha: DAYUM RIGHT YOU ARE!

Ariri: DAYUM I HAVE LONG HAIR!

Hetalia-san: I KNOW RIGHT!

Eriri jr: Im used to this muthafuckas!

Cameron: *picks up a wagon full of potatoes and eats them*

Ymir: Heeeeey Kristaaaa!

Krista: *blushes*

Mikasu: I feel exposed.

Hanji: OMAHFREAKINGOSHIMABADASSTITANLIKETHISISTHEGREATESTHINGINMYLIFE! *runs like a baus* YAHOOOOO!

Erwin: *looks at Armerine and nosebleeds by the cuteness*

Armerine: Erwin are you ok!?

Everyone: *changes back to normal* PHEW!

Ariri: EVERYONE LET'S SAY IT!

Everyone: NEXT BITCH!

Levi: This one is from me muthafuckas.

**_levi_**

**_ARMERINE AND MIKASU._**

**_Yes now eren will be all mine_**

**_(Eren walks in)_**

**_Hey Levi don't you think that armin looks hot like a girl._**

**_Fuck._**

**_Turn armin back to a boy but leave mikasa a boy._**

Mikasu: *glares* DA FUQ IS WRONG WITH YOU BIATCH!?

Levi: THAT'S A BAUS AZZ BITCH TO YOU BOO!

Eren: This reminds me of basketball wives!

Armerine: Yup!

Ariri: OK ARMERINE! ENGLAND TURN THIS GIRL BACK TO A SHOTA!

England: Alright! *does a spell and changes Armerine back to a boy*

Armin: YES! IM FINALLY A SHOTA AGAIN!

Nagisa: You're dayum right! *puts on shades*

Eriri jr: NEXT BITCH!...AND IT'S FROM ME!

**_Eriri jr_**

**_If Armin's changing back change Mikasa back as well _**

**_P.S. Don't tell Levi or Eren I sent it though I don't care either way if you tell them_**

Mikasu: DO IT ENGLAND!

England: Fine! *turns Mikasu back into a girl*

Mikasa: YES! TAKE THAT SHORTY!

Levi: Tch. Whatever.

Ariri: NEXT BIIIIIITCH!~~

**_eren_**

**_Can you give me some love potatos._**

**_I need to get mikasa off my back and on armins_**

Sasha: *gives Eren love potatoes* TAKE THEM MY BOI!

Eren: Hey Mikasa! I got you potatoes!

Mikasa: You do!? *grabs a potato from Eren* Thanks Eren. *eats in and looks over at Armin and grabs him*

Armin: W-what!? *blushes* Mikasa!?

Erwin: Hey he's my bae!

Mikasa: NOT ANYMORE!

Ariri: _Ey bae bae!_ ANYWAY NEXT BEFORE THIS TURNS INTO A WWE ALL STAR BATTLE!

**_Eriri jr_**

**_Ariri if you give Mikasa the love potatos then give her some _**

**_anti-love potatos )_**

**_P.S. Tell Eren and Levi this is my dare!:)_**

Ariri: OK BITCHES THIS IS ERIRI JR'S DARE! AND HURRY UP BEFORE MIKASA GETS TOO OVER PROTECTIVE!

Hetalia-san: *grabs a anti-love potato gun and aims at Mikasa's mouth* MIKASA!

Mikasa: Huh!?

Hetalia-san: *shoots a potato into Mikasa's mouth* BAM!

Mikasa: *eats the potato on accident* Huh!? Why am I holding Armin?

Eren: LOOOOONG STORY!

Ariri: NEXT BITCH!

**_DarkenedMage_**

**_Make Mikasa tie Eren down and rape him...AND LEVI CANT DO SHIET...and keep dat comedy its fuckin awesome...like you!_**

Eren: 0_0

Levi: *death glare*

Mikasa: *grabs Eren and runs off* BAI SHORTY!

Levi: **I'LL END YOU!**

Mikasa: *opens the master bedroom and pushes Eren in and locks the door.*

Eren: M-Mikasa! *blushface* Please don't! Im with Levi!

Mikasa: *holds down Eren and puts her hand in his pants and you know what she's gonna do next* You like that Eren?

Eren: *whimpers* M-Mikasa! Ah-ah!

**WITH THE OTHERS...**

Ariri: EVERYTIME I HEAR EREN WHIMPER IT GIVES ME A FAHKING NOSEBLEED! OR I BLUSH!

Levi: DAMMIT THAT BIATCH BETTER HURRY THE FUCK UP BEFORE I GO JOHN CENA ON HER ASS!

Ariri: That might take a while...

Armin: Um Ariri...It's time for the lemons!

Hungary and Japan: *burst through the wall like the ghostbusters* YAOI TIEM!

Cameron: And this envolves %80 of Hetalia!

Ariri & Hetalia-san: *brofist*

Nagisa: HUNGARY AND JAPAN MUST FUCK LIKE A REDNOSE WHILE WE RECORD!

Everyone: BACKFIRE BIOTCHES!

Hungary & Japan: *blushface*

Hungary: CAN I BE A BOY!?

England: *turns Hungary into a boy* Done!

Hungary: *picks up Japan* WELL LET'S GO AND GET THIS OVER WITH! *goes to the second masterbedroom, opens the door and locks it"

**LEMON ALERT!**

_Hungary lays Japan on the bed as he quickly unbuckles his belt. Japan spreads his legs while his cheeks were blushing red. "Ok Kiku...suck my two fingers." the Hungarian said. Japan nodded as he sucked and used all of his saliva. Soon, Hungary's fingers were wet and pushed one finger in Japan. Kiku moaned a little and moaned more after Hungary inserted his other finger. After finding Japan's prostate, Hungary inserted his...thingy in Japan's hole. Hungary went slow on his thrusts and speeded up where he and Japan were both panting. "Hungary-san! Ah-ha!" Kiku moaned. "Im g-gonna come Japan!" Hungary alerted. Soon, they both came. "Oh my Gawd Japan...I did yaoi sex for the first time!" Hungary said._

Everyone: WE GOT THAT GOOD SHIT ON TAPE!

Ariri: NOW FOR SOME GERITA! BUT ITALY MUST TOP LIKE A REAL ITALIAN!

Italy: Ve! Come on Doitsu! *grabs Germany*

Germany: Italia!

Italy: *goes to the third master bedroom, opens the fucking door then locks it like a baus*

**LEMON ALERT!**

_After Italy locked the door, he asked Germany to lay on his back on the bed. Feliciano pulled down his pants and got on top of Ludwig. After Ludwig unzipped and took of his pants, Italy holded two fingers in front of Germany. Ludwig sucked Feli's two fingers until they were slippery. Italy inserted one finger in Germany's hole and a minute later, he inserted his second finger. After a few adjustments, Italy putted his thing-a-mijig in Doitsu's 'vital region' Feliciano went slow on his thrusting and a few minutes later, he went faster. "Italia! Ah!" Germany moaned. "Ve ve ve! Doitsu im gonna come!" Italy thrusted faster and faster...then they both released their seeds. The Italian laid on Germany's chest and panted. "You did good Feli." Germany said as he kissed Italy._

Everyone: *NOSEBLEED* GERITA FOR DA WIN BIATCHES!

Ariri: WHERE'S EREN!?

Eren: *comes back blushing* Here!

Ariri: You and whorseface...MUST HAVE YAOI TIEM!

Levi & Mikasa: **WHAT!?**

Jean: HELL NAW! I LIKE MARCO!

Marco: *blushes*

Eren: WHY DO I HAVE TO FUCK EVERYONE! *emo corner* I feel sore...

Levi: *glares at Mikasa* DAMMIT MIKASA!

Mikasa: YOU POUND HIM TOO HARD!

Levi: HE LIKES THAT!

Mikasa: I WOULD POUND HIM REAL GOOD IF I WAS A BADASS BOY AGAIN!

Levi: Too bad...I invaded him multiple times...how about you? ONLY 1!?

Mikasa: THAT'S IT!

Jean: *grabs Eren and drags him* Come on idiot, let's go!

Eren: Hey!

Jean: *walks towards the 4th master bedroom and pushes Eren in*

**LEMON ALERT!**

_Jean hurried and locked the door as he looked at Eren. The brunette knew that Jean was waiting for him to get in a uke position, so he did. Whorseface took off his shirt and got on top of Eren, then he took off Eren's pants and saw the brunette blushing. Jean holded three fingers in front of Eren to let him know to suck. Eren nodded and covered Jean's fingers with a lot of saliva he has. Whorseface signaled Eren to stop and inserted the first finger in his intrance. A few seconds later, Jean inserted his second finger in suprise which made Eren gasp. Jean then inserted his third finger and found Eren's prostate. He pulled his fingers out and entered his manhood in Eren. Jean began to thrust slowly. After a while, he went faster. Eren moaned "Be gentle! Ah!". Jean just grunted "Im not gentle!". Then they came. Eren blushed in embarrassment as he used a pillow to cover his face, "Don't look at me whorseface!" Jean just said "Whatever." and began putting his clothes back on._

Everyone except Eriri jr and Cameron: *A MAJOR FAHKING NOSEBLEED*

Levi: DAMMIT HE NEEDS MY SWEET LOVE!

Mikasa: BITCH PLEASE! EREN NEEDS MY SWEET LOVE!

Carla: *comes back with Ame* Mikasa where's Eren?

Mikasa: Um...he had to do a dare somewhere.

Carla: Oh...well Levi.

Levi: Yes?

Carla: As a token, I'll give you my blessing to date Eren!

Mikasa: 0_0

Levi: *smirks* Thank you Mrs. Jaeger, I'll protect Eren.

Krillen: Hey Levi...what's your limitation number of kids?

Levi: 1.

Krillen: You're gonna have a total of 4 in the future...including Ame!

Levi: 0_0

Ariri: AWWW YEAAAHHHH! Ok tell'em Ame!

Ame: SEND IN ToD'S PLEASE!

Everyone: THAT IS SO DAYUM KAWAII AS FUCK!

Ariri: *covers Ame's ears* WATCH YO LANGUAGE!

* * *

**A.N **

**GAWD I HAVEN'T UPDATED FOR 8 OR 9 DAYS! Anyway it's because of my little depression and I had a family trip. Anyway thanks for the compliments! Also Eriri and Cameron, I will do your dares in the next chapter...BECAUSE THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE A END OF SUMMER/BACK TO SCHOOL SPECIAL!**

**SEND IN EPIC TRUTH OR DARES! AND PLEASE GIVE CHARACTERS LIKE MARCO,YMIR,CONNIE,FARLAN, ETC ToD'S! NOW YOU CAN SEND IN LEMONS! BUT ONLY SEND IN ONE! **

**GIVE ME AWESOME ToD'S FOR THE NEXT SPECIAL CHAPTER!**

**OH AND FOR THIS WEEK AND THE WHOLE SCHOOL YEAR, I MIGHT UPDATE EVERY SATURDAY LIKE AT 8 OR SUNDAY AT 5! OR SOMETIMES ON FRIDAY LIKE AT 12 P.M! EVEN ON RANDOM DAYS!**

**ALSO! THIS IS NOT A SPAM BUT...FOLLOW ME ON TUMBLR! OR CHAT WITH ME ON KIK BUT MY USERNAME FOR KIK IS ON MY PROFILE BIO! AND I PROMISE YOU...IM A AWESOME PERSON! WE CAN TALK ABOUT SNK STUFF AND YEAH!**

**Tumblr: Coolari41**

**SEARCH IT UP CAUSE THIS WON'T LET ME PUT THE URL IN!**

**MAH USERNAME HAS SWEG!**

* * *

**IM GONNA POST ANOTHER SNK FIC!**

**Also! Im gonna make a SNK HIGH SCHOOL STORY! I'll publish the first chappie tomorrow (hopefully)!**

**So I hope you'll like it!**

* * *

**ANYWAY SEND IN ToD'S!**

**NO MEAN COMMENTS!**

**I DO NOT OWN SHINGEKI NO KYOJIN/ATTACK ON TITAN**

**STAY FLY LIKE LEVI!**


	11. Oh my

**A.N**

**OKIE, I'VE BEEN GETTING COMPLAINTS ABOUT THERE'S TOO MANY CO-HOSTS BUT HERE'S THE LIST IF YOU'RE CONFUSED:**

**Co-Hosts:**

**Hetalia-san**

**Cameron**

**Eriri jr**

**Nagisa **

**Krillen**

**The other rest (even Ame) are part of the AoT CREW!**

**BUT AT RANDOM TIMES, CHARACTERS FROM DIFFERENT ANIME POP UP LIKE ITALY, SO THEY'RE NOT CONSIDERED AS CO-HOSTS!**

**I HOPE YOU GET IT! ANYWAY SEND IN ToD'S! :D**

**P.S**

**IF YOU WERE CONFUSED ABOUT THE JAPAN X HUNGARY LEMON...ENGLAND TURNED HUNGARY INTO A BOY SO SHE CAN EXPERIENCE YAOINESS! XD AND I MADE HUNGARY A BOY BECAUSE IM NOT GOOD AT HETERO LEMONS AND IM STILL GETTING USED TO IT! **


	12. BAD NEWS

**Guys...I decide to stop this FIRST EPIC TRUTH OR DARE THING...*le gasp*...BLAME MOTHERFUCKING CRITICS UNITED! I GOT A NEW SONG...FUCK THE CUnts! COMING STRAIGHT FROM THE UNDERGROUND! I KNOW YA'LL ARE CRYING...IT'S BECAUSE I MIGHT BE BANNED! So stay strong guys...*sniffs* SHIT IM JUST LIKE EREN! OH WELL HE'S COOL ANYWAY! But I'll still be writing stories! Like the high school fic! Meh, I should make a forum...IDK...BUT I'LL ENTERTAIN YA'LL MAH PIMP GANG! **

**Follow meh on Tumblr: Coolari41**

**Im gonna miss everyone :*(**

**AND IM GOING TO MAKE A SNK RP AND CHAT FORUM! *throws confetti* not enough...D:**

**You can chat me on kik: LilAyAy**

**PLEASE FOLLOW ME IF YOU WANT PRUSSIA AWESOME STORIES!**

**And follow me on Deviantart: Ari1203**

**But guys I got a plan B...I MIGHT MOVE THIS ToD TO DEVIANTART SO YEEEESS! IT WILL CONTINUE AFTER ALL :D!**

**It's just CU...they're like the Po Po...*coughfuckthepolicecough***

**STAY COOL LIKE A BAUS!**

** Your first ever funnyass author, Ariri**


	13. IMPORTANT!

**GUYS READ THIS! IT'S IMPORTANT!**

**Im moving to another account!**

**New account: Ari1203**

**IM GOING TO MAKE STORIES ON THERE BECAUSE THE ONE IM USING RIGHT NOW HAS STORIES THAT COULD BAN ME!AND I WILL POST THE SNK HIGH SCHOOL FIC ON THERE!**


End file.
